Unbreakable Bond
by The Darkening Heart
Summary: A prophecy foretells of a witch descended from the Goddess will rule along side the hybrid king. But greed and corruption stand in the way causing the last of the goddess's line to go into hiding. Can a witch's quest and King's goal to win an upcoming war bring them together or will it tear them further apart. Klonnie w/ Emily/Damon, Lucy/Elijah, Stefan/Rebekah, Kol/Davina
1. Prologue

_**A Forest on the edge of Mystic Falls Kingdom**_

It's a moonless night. The stars are hidden behind the clouds. The wind refuses to blow. All that can be heard are the hybrid wolves howling in the distance, searching.

"Emily, I'm hungry and sleepy. I want to go home." Emily looks from the sleeping baby to the young girl sitting next to her. She can barely see her face in this cave they have taken refuge in.

"We can't go home Lucy. I promise once we make it to the ship you will get something to eat. Please try to get some sleep."

"I'm afraid. The wolves sound angry."

"Don't worry, I have cloaked this cave. We are safe until morning. Now get some sleep. We still have a few miles to go before we reach the shore."

"Why do we have to go?"

"Our home is no longer safe. The hybrid king will stop at nothing to destroy the Bennett line. We have to make sure Bonnie is safe. She is the future queen of our coven. It is our duty to protect her." Lucy looks at the baby sleeping soundly in Emily's arms.

"Why does the hybrid king want us dead?"

"I do not know."

"But-"

"No more questions." Emily made Lucy lie on her lap. "Sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Where are we going?" Lucy yawns as she slowly closes her eyes.

"To the land of our ancestors."


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I want to thank you guys for the awesome reviews and I am super happy to know that you guys are enjoying it. I would like to take some time to answers some of the questions that some of you guys might have. First off as you read this chapter you will see that Klaus has no idea that him and Bonnie are destined to be together. That is all I will say about that because it is plot related. This story will be more like a medium burn, Bonnie and Klaus will not meet face to face for another four to five chapters. This story takes place in a fantasy world and there is no electricity or modern technology. It is a world that relies heavily on magic. Here are the ages of some of the characters:

Bonnie: 18 yrs

Emily: 33 yrs

Lucy: 22 yrs

Damon: 34 yrs

Stefan: 18 yrs

Klaus: 726 yrs

Elijah: 727 yrs

Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter.

~The Darkening Heart

* * *

 **18 Years Later**

 _ **Crescent Island - Ancestral home of witches**_

Bonnie stands on the highest point of the Moon-ridge cliffs overlooking the wide ocean. She longs to see beyond the borders of the island. It's as if there is a call, a pull, to faraway place, begging her to come. Crescent Island may be where she is from, but it is not her home. She knows this, despite what Emily tells her.

Bonnie smiles as she thinks to herself. _Soon I'll leave the land of the ancestors and find my true home._

"Bonnie! Emily has been looking all over for you." Bonnie turns to see Lucy a few feet below her. "We need to prepare for the Blessing of the Goddess."

"Sorry, I must have lost track of the time." She smiled sheepishly as she starts her descent. When Bonnie stands next to Lucy, she pinches her arm. "Owe! What was that for?"

"For making me climb all the way up here. You know I hate it." Lucy gives her a big smile.

Bonnie starts to giggle. "You could have sent Serilda to fetch me instead." Serilda is a falcon that has become Lucy's familiar. When a witch turns eighteen she receives blessings from the Goddess and is given a familiar. It is a right of passage for all witches and one that Bonnie has been waiting for. Once she gets her blessings she will receive a quest which she must complete within one year or her she will be deemed unworthy and her magic will be stripped from her.

Bonnie was only three when Emily had her blessing ceremony therefore she doesn't remember her quest, but she was 14 when Lucy went through hers. Bonnie remembers the high praise Lucy got for receiving a falcon as a familiar. Falcons represent freedom and victory. It's the mark of a powerful warrior. Lucy's quest was to find a white stag and give it as an offering to the Goddess. With in seven months Lucy completed her quest. The pelt of the stag now proudly hangs on the wall of their home and Lucy carries a dagger with the hilt made from the antlers. In order to find the stag Lucy had to leave the island, and that was what Bonnie was most excited about.

"Serilda is helping me prepare for the ceremony, like you should have been."

"I have done everything asked of me. What else can I do?"

"It's time for you to get ready for the blessing. Emily had prepared a bath with rose and lavender to help relax you."

"I don't need help relaxing."

"You are not nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous? I am excited. I had a dream last night. In this dream I saw a man with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. I do not know who he is, but I feel like he is related to my quest."

"He very well could be. Before my blessing I dreamt of field full of white tulips. When I went on my quest the field in which I found the white stag was the same one from dream."

"You never told me that. Did Emily also have a dream relating to her quest?"

"Most likely, but she has not told me what it was. I know for sure Damon had one." Damon is the eldest of the Salvator siblings. Their family has been on Crescent Island for over a thousand years, and are the caretakers of the ancestral home. When Damon turns thirty-five he will take over as high priest at the Temple of the Goddess, and Emily has been chosen to be his high priestess.

They walked in silence until they reached the edge of the village. Lucy turned to Bonnie. "I must go to the temple to complete the preparations. The next time I see you will be at the blessing." Lucy smiles and wraps her arms around her. "Good luck, my future queen."

"You know I hate being called that. Being the future queen of the Bennett coven is too much responsibility for me. The role is more suited for Emily."

Lucy gently puts her hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Your mother was the last queen, before that your grandmother was queen. It must be you."

"You've told me many stories of their bravery and kindness, but I never met them. I have no idea what it is like to be queen and no one to teach me."

"Emily and I are always with you, even when we are not together. We will help guide you, and your mother and grandmother are with us in spirit. When you are lost they will show you the way."

"But-"

"No more buts. Everything will be okay. Now go, Emily is waiting for you at home. I'll see you at the witching hour." Bonnie watches Lucy run off towards the temple. When she can no longer see her she looks up to the darkening sky as night starts to set in, making a silent prayer to the ancestors. _Please let Lucy be right_.

 _ **Mystic Falls Kingdom - High Castle**_

Niklaus Mikaelson, also known as Klaus the Hybrid King, sits in front of the large marble fireplace a top a couch covered in fur pelts. His right hand holding a goblet of blood and his left is tangled in the hair of some servant woman. Forcing her to swallow all of his seeds as he releases it inside of her mouth. When he is done he lets her go as she struggles to catch her breath. He watches as her naked breasts rise and fall, making him hard again.

"Take off your skirt." The woman looks at Klaus with fear.

"You said I needed to only use my mouth."

"I said if your mouth can satisfy me then the rest of you body is not needed. Clearly I am not satisfied yet." He says looking at his erection. "Take off your skirt."

"My king, I must remain pure so I can marry a good man."

"Once people find out you have been in my bedroom, no man will take you as a wife. Even if you leave with your virginity intact. Now take off your skirt or I'll rip it off!"

"Please I beg of you my king!" She kneels in front him begging to let her go.

Klaus feels the anger inside of him rise. He stands up grabbing her by the neck. "You were the one that wanted to come to my bedroom and yet you deny me." With each word he gets angrier, and the woman struggles to breath.

"Klaus, if you kill another maid Elijah will be disappointed in you."

He turns to see Kol leaning against the door with a smirk plastered on his face. "Elijah has been disappointed in me since I sent hybrids to slaughter the Bennett coven. I'm used to it."

Kol looks at the maid noticing her struggles are weakening. "She is about to pass out brother." Klaus sighs and drops the girl to the floor. While he adjusts his pants and puts on a black tunic Kol calls the guards from the hallway to bring the woman to the servant quarters.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be getting ready to meet with your future bride?"

"That's why I'm here. Why am I the one that has to marry this Davina Claire?"

"The Claire coven is a very powerful witch family, and this wedding will make them our allies."

"And why are you not marrying her?"

"Because Klaus will marry Aurora de Martel." Both brothers look to see the second eldest of the Mikaelson brothers enter the room.

"I've told you Elijah many times, I will not marry her."

"The Martels are a very influential vampire family. Having them as allies in this upcoming war with the Southern Wolves will be beneficial to us. Besides you have already bedded her many times."

"That's the thing, she is starting to bore me. Make Finn marry her."

"You're going to give Finn one of your whores?" Ask Kol with a playful smirk on his face.

"He has always had a thing for Aurora. He will not mind that I had her first."

Elijah adds more wood the fire as he speaks to Klaus. "Her father wishes for her to marry you. That is why he has turned a blind eye when it comes to your dalliances with her."

"Her father just wants power and if his daughter becomes queen, he gets it. That arrogant vampire needs to be put in his place."  
Elijah turns to face Klaus. "I agree, Niklaus, but it does not change the fact that we need him for the inevitable war that you have caused."

"I caused!?"

"If you had not ordered the death of the Bennett coven the Southern Wolves would not be our enemy."

"Why do the Southern Wolves care so much for the Bennett coven anyways?" Kol asked bored as his brothers discussed politics.

"How do you not know this? Mother used to tell us this story all the time." Elijah sighed shaking his head at Kol.

"I never really paid attention to mother's stories."

"Over two thousands years ago the Southern Wolves started to fall ill and die. No one knew why this was happening. They tried to seek help from the witches, but no matter the spells and potions they tried it was not getting better. Soon the son of the alpha fell ill. Then one day a witch named Qetsiyah appeared with her dragon. She told the wolves that she has come from a far away land where the Goddess and the ancestors reside. She gives them a potion and tells them to drink it on the next full moon. They did as she told, and the next day the illness was receding. The alpha was so grateful he pledged to protect and serve Qetsiyah and all of her descendants."

"A dragon, really?" Kol looked skeptical. Klaus chuckled at his brother expression.

"That's all you get from the story."

"Dragons are not real."

"Doesn't matter, the Southern Wolves have been the Bennett protectors for over two thousands years, and when Klaus sent the order to execute them he declared war on them."

"It's really their fault that the Bennetts are dead." Klaus says as he pours himself a glass of wine that was sitting on his desk. "They should have protected them better."

"Or maybe if you had thought things through and not given into your fear the Bennetts would still be alive and we would not be on the brink of war."

Klaus moved at vampire speed dropping the wine and grabbing Elijah by the throat. "I did what I had to do to protect this kingdom and our family. My order was justified." He lets go of Elijah. "Leave before I do something that will make you even more disappointed in me." Elijah turns and walks out of the room. "And you," Klaus looks at Kol. "Get ready, the Claire's will be here soon." Just before Kol steps out of the room he turns to look back at Klaus.

"You never did tell us what kind of threat the Bennetts were to us."

Klaus looks out the window, there will be a full moon in a couple of days. He could already feel his wolf itching to get out. "I was told of a prophecy that foretold the Mikaelson's downfall by the hands of the next Bennett queen."

* * *

Thanks for reading, and a special thanks to musicbooksyoutube for your review. It made me really happy. I also agree that there is not enough Klonnie fics which is why I decided to start my own.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Just wanted to clear up some other things for future reference. In this story vampire's can have children, but in order to do so they need to go through a ritual preformed by a powerful witch. Vampire-witches do exist, but they can't preform the ritual required for vampires to have children. More details will be given in later chapters.

Also thank you to all the people who left reviews. I am glad people are enjoying it. I am having a lot fun writing it.

Side Note: Starting after the next chapter I will be updating this story about once or twice a week.

* * *

 _ **Crescent Island - Bennett's Home**_

When Bonnie enters the home she shares with her cousins she see Selene, Emily's white tiger familiar, sleeping on the floor by the fireplace. A tiger represents a warrior's heart while a white tiger represents a warrior's wisdom. This makes Emily an excellent advisor. Sometimes Bonnie feels like Emily should be the one to be queen. The way she carries herself, and how she helps Damon with the duties of ruling the island. It makes Emily more queen like. Where as Bonnie wants to travel, explore unknown places that have been untouched by humans and supernaturals. She wants to discover. She hopes the quest she receives will take her to those kinds of places. The image of the man with blue eyes suddenly comes to mind making Bonnie blush. _I wonder what he has to do with my quest._

Selene lifts her head as Bonnie approaches, petting her on the head. Selene moves her head a little to lick the inside of Bonnie's palm. "Selene that's gross." Bonnie pulls her hand away giggling as she wipes it on her navy blue cloak.

"There you are." Emily enters the house from the back door. "Come we need to get you ready." Emily turns and heads back out into the garden not bothering to see if Bonnie follows.

"I'll see you later." She gives a small kiss on Selene's head and follows Emily outside. The garden behind the their home is Bonnie's second favorite place. The first being the cliffs on Moon-ridge.

The garden is filled with all kinds of colorful flowers and herbs that witches use for spells, potions, and of course, food. The night is the best time to visit the garden, that is when the fireflies come out and dance around, giving the flowers a soft glow. Bonnie sees Serilda swoop into the garden and takes a bunch of jasmine flowers. Lucy must need them for the blessing ceremony.

"Bonnie! We are already running late."

"I'm coming." Bonnie walks into the small garden house where the rarest of the plants are kept. In the middle of the room is a small bathing pond that is only used to purify a witch before any type of ceremony or a powerful spell needs to be done. Bonnie sees that Emily has put honey-milk candles and moon stones around the pond. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you." Emily smiles as she helps Bonnie undress. When Bonnie enters the water Emily picks up an amethyst crystal holding it above Bonnie. She starts to chant a spell. "On this night I invoke the spirits of fire," The candles burn brighter. "I invoke the spirits of water," The water starts to ripple as if something was swimming underneath it's surface. "I invoke the spirits of earth," The moon stones and amethyst start to glow. "I invoke the spirits of air," The air starts to move making a light wind. "Guide and protect this witch as she receives the blessings of the Goddess. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Bonnie repeats. Everything returns back to normal and Emily puts the amethyst back on the table.

"I'll leave you here alone to prepare your mind for the mental journey you are about to take. When you're done put on the dress I have left for you and meet me and Lucy in front of the temple." Emily kneels down and gently touches Bonnie's cheek, smiling softly.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just remembering how I would care for you when you were a baby, and how you used to follow me everywhere when you were young. You used to say 'I'm going to grow up and be strong like you so I can marry Damon.' It made me laugh every time." Emily softly chuckles at the memory.

Bonnie turns her head in embarrassment. "I remember the growing up and being strong part, but not the marrying Damon part."

Emily lets out a small laugh. "You had the biggest crush on him. Always getting jealous when Damon came to see me. I think it is part of the reason he has such an ego now."

"He has always had a huge ego. You're just too in love with him to ever notice it properly."

"Perhaps, that is true." Emily gives her a soft, short kiss on her cheek and gets up ready to leave.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" Emily looks at Bonnie.

"Lucy told me the night before her blessing she had dream that was related to her quest. Did you have one too?"

"Of course. Witches that are more connected with the ancestors and the Goddess are given dreams that help us with our quest. Since we live on the ancestral land we are very well connected and attuned to the ancestors and the Goddess."

"What was your quest?"

"Did I never tell you?" Bonnie shakes her head no. "My quest is different from the usual quest's that are given to a witch."

"What do you mean by 'is'?"

"It is a never ending quest."

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought you had to finish your quest with in one year or you are no longer a witch."

Selene walks in nudging Emily on the hand, signalling it is time to go. "That is the case for most, but on rare occasions some witches, who before their eighteenth birthday have already proven themselves in the eyes of the Goddess, are given more than a just a year long quest. They are given one that will be a lifelong commitment. Mine is to guide and protect you. To make sure that you become the queen of the Bennett coven, one that will become a legend. More so than Qetsiyah." With that Emily leaves to let Bonnie ponder never ending quests and legends.

 _ **Mystic Falls Kingdom - Blood Moon Tavern**_

Rebekah Mikaelson sits in a secluded corner of the tavern, watching the common people of her brother's kingdom drink, dance, and let loose from a stressful day. She smiles as she sees a man twirl a woman into his arms and kisses her like they are the only two people in the world. That's all Rebekah wants. A man to love her and raise a family with. She thinks of Marcel, Klaus's most trusted general. She had loved him with all her heart, and she thought he loved her just as much. But like with all the other men in her life she always loved them more than they loved her. Klaus refused her request to marry Marcel. Instead he gave Marcel an ultimatum, leave her and become the general of his vampire army, or stay with her and be stripped of his title and her wealth. Rebekah did not mind living without the comforts of the castle, but Marcel grew up like that and never wanted to go back. That was two years ago.

She has done her best to avoid him, only seeing him at parties and we he comes to meet with Klaus. She has heard rumors that Marcel has a new lover, a witch named Sophie Deveraux. It hurt when she found out, but she knew it would only be a matter of time until he found someone new. Where as she has not loved any man since him. After everything that happened with Marcel no man, vampire, wolf, warlock, or hybrid have dared to even look her way. They are all afraid of not only Klaus's wrath, but the wrath of all her brothers. Which is the reason Rebekah is here in this tavern, she is running away.

She is going to run to some far off land where her family can't find her, and no one knows who she is. She clutches the amulet that Freya has given her to hide her from the witches that work for Klaus. Freya had tried to stop her, but she also knew that as long as Rebekah is under Klaus's thumb she could never be truly happy. So she gave her an enchanted a amulet to hide and protect her. Freya also was able to secure a safe passage to the neighboring kingdom. A merchant that Freya trusted was going to help Rebekah cross the border. He is going to meet her here and by midnight she will no longer be in Mystic Falls.

 _ **Mystic Falls Kingdom - High Castle**_

Klaus and his siblings gather at the entrance of High castle to greet Davina Claire and her father. They are coming from a small witch kingdom that is located near Mystic Falls eastern borders. "Where is Rebekah?" Klaus looks at Freya.

"Last I saw of her she was getting ready for the dinner." Freya easily lied.

"When was that? She should have been ready by now."

"She was running late. Apparently one of her maids brought the wrong gown from the seamstress, and had to wait for the maid to come back with the correct one."

"It doesn't matter which dress she wears. You should have told her to wear the other one."

"Please Niklaus, you know how Rebekah cares about her clothes. She never would have listened to me. Don't worry to much. She will meet us in the dining room just in time for dinner."

"I wanted all of us to be here to greet King Richard and his daughter when they arrive."

"I doubt the king would care if one us is missing. They will meet her when we sit down for dinner."

"I'm going to drag her down myself." Klaus growled.

Elijah grabs Klaus by the arm. "Don't bother, they are here." They look towards the gate and see four knights riding on white horses carrying flags of the Mountain Rose Kingdom, followed by a carriage pulled by two black horses. A smaller carriage follows closely behind carrying their personal servants. Elijah lets go of his arm as Klaus stands front and center ready to greet the king.

"If Rebekah is late for dinner I will set fire to all her dresses." Klaus angrily whispers.

Kol stands to the right of Klaus watching the carriage that carries his future wife. The closer they get the more Kol wants to runaway. Marriage was something that Finn and Rebekah wanted, not him. Being tied to one person is too much. He would prefer living life like he already was, going from one maiden to the next, without a care in the world. Then there was the fact that he had no idea who Princess Davina Claire is. Apparently her father King Richard is very protective of his daughter. No one outside of the Mountain Rose Kingdom has ever seen her face. All he was able to find out was that she is the most powerful witch the that has come from the Claire family. Some say she could one day be as powerful as a Bennett.

The carriage stops a few feet away. The coachman gets off and opens the door. A well built man with graying brown hair in what looks to be in his fifties steps out. "King Richard, welcome to Mystic Falls." Klaus stretches out his hand with a big smile. Richard takes his hand giving him a strong shake.

"King Niklaus, it is an honor to be here."

"Please, we are to become family, call me Klaus."

"Only if you call me Richard."

Klaus lets out a small chuckle. "Of course."

"I would like to introduce my daughter, Princess Davina Claire."

Kol watches as the coachman reaches in to help the princess out of the carriage. At first all he sees is the long dark brown hair that is covering her face as she leans down to step out of the carriage. When she stands straight and faces her father and his siblings Kol feels time has stopped. Standing in front of him is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Her long brown hair frames a small face, with soft blue eyes, rosy cheeks and full lips. Kol has definitely seen pretty girls before, but none of them compares to Davina. He knows that it is more than her physical appearance that makes her stunning. It is her magic that he feels in waves coming off of her. People were not exaggerating when they said she could be as powerful as Bennett one day.

"Princess Davina, it is an honor to finally meet you." Klaus gently holds her hand and gives is a quick kiss.

"Please call me Davina, your majesty."

"As you wish." While still holding her hand he leads her to stand in front of Kol. "This is my brother and your betrothed." Klaus gives Kol Davina's hand. "Prince Kol Mikaelson." Kol takes her hand and gives it a quick kiss like his brother had done.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Kol says to her. He can see her trying to hide the small blush forming on her face. He gives her a small smirk and her hidden blush deepens. "Call me Kol."

"Nice to meet you, Kol."

 _ **Crescent Island - Temple of the Goddess**_

Bonnie walks up to the temple and sees both Emily and Lucy waiting for her at the steps of the temple. She is wearing a simple long red silk dress with sleeves made of lace. Her hair put into a simple braid that reaches the middle of her back. "You look beautiful." Emily says as she hugs Bonnie.

"Absolutely stunning." Lucy joins making it a group hug. After a minute or so they pull away. "You ready?"

"Can't wait." Bonnie smiles as they enter the temple. As soon as she enters she spots her best friend Stefan Salvatore standing next to his father on the left, while Damon stands to the right. Stefan had his blessing ceremony a month ago, but had decided to wait for Bonnie before leaving on his quest, displeasing his father. She had told him to go and not wait for her, but he would give her this secretive smile and tell her she will understand why he waited after her blessings.

The rest of the village stands in a circle around the altar covered with flowers and food, offerings to the ancestors and the Goddess. Giuseppe Salvatore, Damon and Stefan's father, motions for Bonnie to stand at the altar. Bonnie slowly walks up starting to feel the nerves.

When Bonnie reaches the altar Giuseppe speaks. "Bonnie Bennett, daughter of Abby Bennett, granddaughter of Sheila Bennett. You stand here at this moment in time on the day of your birth to receive blessings from the Goddess, mother to all witches. You will be given a familiar who will be your guide and protector for life. You will be given a quest from the Goddess which must be completed one year from now. Do you wish to receive the blessing?"

Bonnie took a deep breath and held her head high. "Yes."

* * *

Next chapter we will find out what quest Bonnie must complete and Klaus finds out Rebekah has runaway. Also Tyler and Caroline will be introduced.

Thanks for reading, until next time.

~The Darkening Heart


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews. It warms my heart.

* * *

 _ **Mystic Falls Kingdom - High Castle**_

Klaus led the way to the vast dining room in the castle where the royal cook had made a grand feast to welcome their guests. "I hope the food is to your liking." Klaus said as they sat down.

"The food looks delicious." Davina replied.

"The cooks here in Mystic Falls are the best in all the kingdoms. They can make anything you desire." Kol said as he sat down next Davina giving her a soft smile. Klaus and Elijah exchanged a quick look, pleased that Kol was behaving and seems to have taken an interest in the girl.

"Freya, I thought you said Rebekah would be joining us for dinner."

"I'll will send a maid to fetch her." Freya leaves the table to call on a maid in the hallway.

"Rebekah is your youngest sister correct?" Asked Richard as he took a glass of whine from one of the servers.

"Yes." Elijah answers, as Freya returns to her seat.

"She will be down soon."

"Well then, Klaus, what do you have planned for me and my daughter while we stay here in your lovely home?"

"At the end of the month I would like to announce the engagement of Kol and Davina by throwing a grand ball. In the meantime it will be good for them to spend time together. Kol will show her around the kingdom while the rest of us prepare for the engagement."

"Sounds like a splendid idea. Don't you agree sweetheart?"

"Yes." Davina says quietly has she tries to eat the food on her plate.

"Excellent. Kol make sure to plan a fun outing for tomorrow."

"I will brother." Kol says, never taking his eyes off Davina.

Soon everyone fell into quite conversations with each other. Klaus, Elijah, and Richard discussed the upcoming engagement. Freya quietly ate, listening and only speaking when spoken to. While Davina did her best not to let Kol bother her. He was not hiding the way his eyes would trace the curves of her body or the outline her lips. He was enjoying the way she would squirm under his heated gaze. Just as Davina was about tell Kol to stop, the maid that had gone to get Rebekah came running in. In her hand she held a note which she gave to Klaus. Davina watched within seconds as Klaus's face changed from happy to seething anger. Elijah grabbed the note as Klaus sped out of the room.

"I'm sorry, but something very important has come up and we have to cut dinner short. If you are still hungry a maid will bring you some food to your rooms. Kol, please show Richard and Davina the guest quarters. Freya with me." When the two of them left Kol got up.

"Sorry about that. It must have been something really bad to cut dinner short. I hope you understand."

Richard nodded his head in agreement "Of course, please let me know if it is something I can help with."

"No need to worry, you and your lovely daughter are our guests. Come, I will escort you to your rooms." Kol smiled sweetly at Davina, but she didn't notice as her head was filled with questions on what was written on that note.

 _ **The Wolf Lands - Southern Wolfe Tribe**_

Tyler Lockwood waited patiently for his father to return home from the annual alpha tribunal. This meeting between the alphas of all the wolf tribes that reside in the wolf lands will decide if they will go to war against the Hybrid King. For the past eighteen years Tyler's father has had only one goal, destroy Klaus Mikaelson.

Tyler knows the history of his people and their connection with the once great Bennett coven, but Tyler fears war. Ever since the last full moon he has been having dreams of battles that bring blood and destruction. Not just of the Mystic Falls Kingdom, but also of the Southern Wolves. He knows that the spirits are trying to warn him what will happen if they went to war, he just wish they could tell him how to prevent it.

He was only three when the Bennett coven was killed, he barely remembers them. The only memory he has is of holding baby Bonnie Bennett, the future queen. Her bright green eyes looking at him like he was the most fascinating thing in the world. He remembers the words his mother told him while he held her. "It is your duty to keep her safe. You are her wolf knight." It was a week later when Klaus sent his hybrids to kill the Bennetts. The morning he found out about Bonnie's death he cried for days, knowing he had failed to protect her.

Tyler looks up at the night sky. He knows it's getting late, and decides to sleep under the stars despite it being a cold autumn night. His father will most likely return tomorrow morning, and he wants to talk with him as soon as possible. With that thought he drifts off to sleep.

 _ **The Border of Mystic Falls Kingdom and Starfall Kingdom**_

Rebekah looks at the forest of Mystic Falls from the back of the merchant's wagon. She sees it get smaller and smaller as she enters Starfall Kingdom. This is the only kingdom that is mostly human, only a few witches live here as to provide protection for the humans from the vampires and wolves. She does not know why Klaus has left this kingdom alone, he could have easily taken it, if he wanted to. She had asked him once, and all he said was "I made a promise to leave Starfall alone." He has broken so many promises in the past, so she wonders why this one is so important.

"Prin-, sorry I mean Rebekah." The merchant looks back. "We have officially entered the Starfall Kingdom. It will be about another three hours till we reach the docks where I keep my ship. You should get some sleep."

"Thank you Andrew, for all your help."

"It was an honor to be trusted by the Great Witch Freya with such an important task. There is no need to thank me."

"There are not many men like you left, loyal and honorable. Your wife is a lucky woman."

"No I am the lucky one to have her as a wife. I would have died long ago if not for her. What about you? Will you be meeting a man where you are going?"

"That is the plan."

"Who is he? He must be special to be willing to leave High Castle."

"I have no idea who he is, but when I meet him I know it will be special."

"What if you never meet this man?"

"I will. I can feel it, and when I do I will make sure to send you an invitation to our wedding."

"I can't wait. You should sleep now. There is a blanket in the bag next to your feet." Rebekah takes out the blanket and lies down trying to get as comfortable as one can get on a hay covered wagon. Soon she can feel her eyes closing as she dreams of a new life away from Klaus.

 _ **Ember Isles - A small village near Crescent Island**_

Caroline Forbes gets ready for bed after returning home from her engagement party. Her mother is fast asleep after having such a large dinner at the celebration. Her mother seemed so happy and carefree that it made the idea of marrying that fat-old man more bearable. With her marriage to the village chief her mother will never have to worry about food again, but Caroline will become a prisoner. Every two years or so the chief of their village picks a new wife to add to his harem, and this year Caroline was chosen. Her mother was so happy the day the chief came to their home asking for her hand in marriage.

In one week she will become his wife, and it took all of her self control to not runaway. For if she did her mother will be killed. For the past month she has held back the tears that she wants cry, but she refuses to let one fall. She is strong and no matter what she will survive this. Caroline lies down and falls asleep repeating that mantra.

 _ **Mystic Falls Kingdom - High Castle, Guest Quarters**_

Davina lies in bed as she struggles to fall asleep. Being in Mystic Falls makes her think of her mother. This kingdom was her homeland. Davina remembers the stories her mother would tell of her home. The trouble she caused when she was a young girl just starting to understand her magic. The places she would go with her mother to pick the best ingredients for a potion. But her favorite of all the stories her mother told was of the Bennetts. Her mother's best friend was Abby Bennett, the last Bennett queen. The mischief they would get into had Davina clutching her stomach as she laughed so hard it hurt. A tear slid down her eye as she thought of her mother. She knows for a fact that is she was still alive she would never have approved her wedding to a man whose brother was responsible for the Bennetts deaths. More tears came as she cried herself to sleep.

 _ **Mystic Falls Kingdom - High Castle, Klaus's War Room**_

 _Nik, by the time you get this note I will hopefully no longer be in Mystic Falls._

 _You may not understand why I had to leave, but I will hope one day you will._

 _You know that all I have ever wanted was to be a wife and mother. I almost thought_

 _I had that life with Marcel, but you made sure I didn't. That was the last straw._

 _Don't try to find me. Maybe one day, after a couple of centuries we will see each other_

 _again. Make sure to take care of yourself and the family. Please tell Elijah, Freya,_

 _Kol, and Finn that I will miss them dearly. And even though I have to leave you,_

 _I will miss you the most, my darling brother._

 _~Rebekah_

Klaus sits at the large oak desk that is covered with plans for the kingdom, the upcoming war, and an untouched glass of whisky. He has read the note over a thousand times, memorizing each word. Yet he still reads it over and over, just to make sure he did not read it wrong.

"Klaus." He looks up to see Greta Martin standing in front of his desk. Her family is a well known witch family under the employ of the Aurora's family. Greta has come to Mystic Falls to study under Freya. She is also one of Klaus's lovers.

"Where is she?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't find her. Something is blocking my magic from seeing her."

"Try again."

"If Freya can't find her than how can I?"

"Freya refuses to even try. She thinks Rebekah needs her space and will come back when she is ready. I also know that Freya helped her runaway. She may deny it, but Freya is most likely the reason Rebekah is hidden even by magic." Klaus stands, picking up a the glass of whisky and throwing it against the wall. "When I find her I am going to put her in a coffin for the next thousand years."

Greta walks over, sliding her hand up his chest and then wrapping her arms around his neck. She leans up giving him feather light kisses on his chin. "You and I both know that Rebekah will be back in a couple of days tops. She is a spoiled girl who can't do anything without the help of very charming brother." She smiles sweetly. "Besides, there are more enjoyable things we could be doing." She untucks his shirt and moves her hands underneath across his bare abs. "Aurora and her brother will be arriving tomorrow, and you know how territorial she can be. So before she gets here lets have some fun."

Greta brings his lips to hers in a heated kiss. Klaus grabs her by the thighs and puts her on top of the desk. He rips off her dress leaving her completely open to his heated gaze. Her pulse quickens with excitement, her breasts rise and fall, and her legs are wide open. She is begging for him. "Get out." Greta looks at him in shock.

"Wh-what?" She whispers.

In a quiet tone filled with rage he repeats. "I said. Get. Out."

"But-"

"If you do not leave this room, I will kill you." The blackness of his eyes warns Greta that this threat should not be taken lightly. She picks up what used to be her dress and runs out. As soon as she left Klaus feels the tremors of phasing start. He drops to his knees trying to stop it. After awhile, the tremors recede and he can feel himself relax. He lifts his head about to get up when he sees her. A girl standing in the middle of his room in a red silk dress and the greenest eyes he has ever seen.

 _ **Crescent Island - Temple of the Goddess**_

Bonnie is now sitting in the middle of the circle as all the witches start to chant. "Mother hear our pleas, and bless this witch." They repeat again and again. She closes her eyes as she starts to feel a pull. The chanting grows quiet until no sound can be heard. Bonnie opens her eyes to see herself sitting in the middle of field surrounded by a forest. She looks up to the sky to see it covered in stars with a bright full moon. Enchanted the beauty of the sky, Bonnie gets up and reaches out a hand desperate to touch the stars.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Startled Bonnie turns around and sees a woman with pale white skin, silver eyes and midnight black hair. "I can never get enough of a clear night sky." The woman smiles softly at her.

"Who are you?" The woman walks closer and gently caresses Bonnie's cheek, like a mother does to her child. Bonnie instantly feels the power coming from this woman. "It's you, the Goddess, the Mother of Witches."

"Please, call me Hecate. I have been waiting a long time for you Bonnie."

"You know my name?"

Hecate chuckles to herself. "I know the names of all my children, but you Bonnie, are special."

"Because I am the next Bennett queen?"

"My child, you are so much more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"All questions will be answered in due time, but we must hurry, I have a lot to tell you and very little time to do it."

"What must you tell me?"

"Bonnie, a great darkness is coming. One that will bring chaos and death if it is not stopped. The only one who can stop it is you."

"Me!?"

"Yes, but fear not, you will not face this darkness alone. There will be nine other warriors who will stand beside you and fight."

"Who are they?" Hecate touches her forehead, showing her the images of her comrades. She sees Lucy, Emily, Stefan, and Damon in the temple still chanting. Next she sees a man, who Bonnie knows is a wolf, with dark brown hair sleeping under the stars. Next a blond human woman sleeping in a small hut. Then she sees blond vampire sleeping on a wagon covered in hay. Lastly she sees and young girl sleeping in what looks to be a room in some castle. Bonnie can see the dried tears on her cheek.

"You must gather the others and bring them to Crescent Island before the summer solstice. That is when the darkness will rise."

"I understand, but you only showed me eight people. You said there will be nine."

"The last one, Bonnie, is very important. He must the one to stand beside you in the last battle, for you can not destroy the darkness without him."

"Who is he?"

"He is your other half." She says as she touches Bonnie's forehead once more. This time it's different. Bonnie can feel herself being teleported to another place. When she opens her eyes Bonnie sees a man kneeling on the floor. He looks like he is in pain. She tries to walk to him but her legs don't move. Eventually the man calms down and looks up. Bonnie instantly recognizes the blue eyes from her dream.

For a moment they just stare at each other, then he asks her a question. "Who are you?"

"Bonnie." And then in a instant Bonnie finds herself back in the temple.

* * *

Next chapter: Bonnie's familiar, she and Stefan prepare to leave for their quest, and Kol and Davina go on their first date.

Thanks for reading!

~The Darkening Heart


	5. Chapter 4

_**Mystic Falls Kingdom - High Castle**_

Kol waits for Davina by the castle gates to take her on a tour around the main village in Mystic Falls. He had tried to cancel their plans so he could find Rebekah, but Klaus and Elijah insisted that he go. They did not want Richard to second guess their commitment to the engagement. He doesn't mind spending the day in the company of a beautiful maiden, but he would rather try to find his sister. "Stupid girl, acting like a child." He kicks a small rock in frustration sending it miles away.

"Who?" Kol turns around. Flustered, he turns too quickly and falls. He looks up to see Davina trying to suppress her laughter and failing.

Kol sends her a smirk. "Not many people can sneak up on me."

"Sorry." She holds out her hand to help him up. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You could never scare me love." He starts to see traces of a blush forming on her cheeks. "You were just… unexpected."

"Unexpected? I don't even know what that means."

"Never mind that. We should get going. There are a lot of things to do and see." Kol takes Davina by the hand and leads here to the horses that he has procured for them to ride. "You know how to ride, right?" He asked has he helps her mount the horse.

"Of course, my mother used to take me horse riding when I was supposed be learning music. Father was not happy. He believed riding a horse is unlady-like therefore not suitable for a princess."

"If I may, having met your father only last night, I can say with confidence that he is a bit of a bore."

"He may be my father, and I do love him, but you are not wrong." Davina said with a small smile earning a laugh from Kol. They rode in silence until they left the castle grounds.

"Why did your mother not come? She sounds like a woman who knows how to have fun."

"She suddenly fell ill and passed away a few years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's still hard, but I try my best to live life the way she would have wanted me to."

"Sounds like a good way to honor her."

"Thanks. Did you know my mother was actually from Mystic Falls."

"Really?"

"She really wanted to bring me here. Showing me where she grew up."

"Well I guess I will do it in her place."

"What about your mother?"

Kol looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"How do you honor her?"

"Why would I honor that bitch?"

"She is your mother!"

"She stopped being my mother when she tried to kill me and my siblings."

"She tried to kill you?" Davina whispered.

"You don't know much about vampire history do you?"

She shook her head no. "I do know that your mother was the one that turned you guys into the original vampires, but that is it."

"Well soon you will be apart of this family, so you should know our history. Before we were turned, we had a younger brother named Henrik. When he was twelve, Henrik and Klaus wanted to go see the wolves turn on the full moon. So they snuck off despite our mother's warning, and Henrik was attacked. The wolves tore him apart. Desperate to never lose another child again our mother turned us into the first vampires. Of course she had no idea that with this new found immortality came a hunger for blood. When she realized what she had created, she felt ashamed and tried to kill us. But Klaus killed her first, blah, blah, blah. If you want to know more you can ask Elijah. He will tell you the stories of how Klaus became king."

"But Freya is not a vampire. Why? How is she still alive?"

"Stories for another time my dear. I'm supposed to be showing you around the kingdom."

"Yes. Where are we going first?"

"Well I was thinking we could go see the Falls that Mystic Falls is named after, then I can take you to Freya's witch's garden. She is going to meet us there and she will show you around. After that we can go to the main village where all the shops and street vendors are. Sound good?"

"Sounds lovely, but…" Davina hesitates, nervous to ask this question.

"What is it love?"

"There is a place I really want to go. It wa very important to my mother."

"Of course, what is it?"

"The Bennett Castle."

"Absolutely not. Klaus has forbidden anyone to go near that castle. Besides ever since the Bennett massacre a barrier has formed around it, no one can get in. Not even Freya."

"I don't need to go in, I just want to see it."

"I said no, and never mention this to anyone. If Klaus found out you were interested in that castle who knows what he would try to do to you."

"But why?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"But-"

"Davina, please just drop it so we can carry on with the rest of our day."

"Fine." Davina huffed.

 _ **Mystic Falls Kingdom - High Castle, Klaus's War Room**_

Klaus leans against his desk staring at the spot where the mysterious woman from last night stood. At first he thought it was just a dream, but he knew no matter how hard he tried he could never imagine those captivating-vibrant eyes. He could paint her, but he could never truly re-create the hypnotizing green color. He had to know who she was, and all he had was a name, Bonnie. Klaus also knew she was a witch, or how else could she have magically appeared before him and then disappear just as fast.

"Someone seems lost in thought." Klaus looks up to see Marcel, his most trusted general. Klaus had raised him as his own son and turned him on his twenty-fifth birthday. "I thought you would be going crazy trying to find Rebekah. There are rumors going around that you got so angry Greta Martin ran out of your room naked and screaming bloody murder."

"The naked part is right, but not the screaming. Why do people insist on making things sound worse than they are?"

"That's how gossip works. You have to add a little spice to make it more interesting."

"Running around the castle naked, is not interesting enough?" Marcel laughs at that making Klaus chuckle. "Why are you here?"

"I heard Rebekah ran away and wanted to help find her."

"She is of no concern to you."

"I may longer be with her, thanks to you, but I still care for her."

"I heard a rumor of my own, that you are sleeping with a witch, Sophie Deveraux. You should be thinking of her not Rebekah.

"How come you are not worried about her?"

"I'm sure that Freya helped her runaway. That means Freya has a way to track and keep an eye on her. If Rebekah gets into real trouble Freya will tell me."

"When did you come to this conclusion? Sometime after Greta ran out butt naked?"

"Yes. In fact I now have a new problem and I believe you will be the perfect one to help me."

"What is it?"

"I'm looking for a witch." Klaus hands Marcel a sketch he made of her in the early hours of the morning. "Her name is Bonnie. Find her."

"Bonnie? Does she have a last name?"

"Most likely, but I don't know it."

"And what do I do once I find her?"

"Learn everything you can about her and report back to me."

"Why is she so important?"

"You know better then to ask those questions. Now go." Marcel takes on last look at Klaus and leaves the room. Klaus smiled to himself knowing soon he will know everything about this Bonnie woman. Marcel is an excellent hunter and tracker. He will find Bonnie and no time. The only thing was, he had no idea why she was important. Yes she did appear in front of him out of nowhere. Which is not an easy feat to do considering the strong protection spells around the castle, so that did make her dangerous if she tried again. But something in the back of his mind told him that was not the reason. He has no idea why, but he needs to find her.

 _ **Crescent Island - Docks**_

Bonnie stood at the end of the docks looking at the ocean. She was about to embark on the adventure of lifetime. Her quest is going to be dangerous, but all that mattered right now was the fact she was finally going to leave this island. Don't get her wrong, she loves this place, but she has always yearned for more, to see the world. The first stop Ember Isles, according to Stefan. That's what he had told her last night after the blessing.

 _~Last night~_

Bonnie looked around confused. Just a few seconds ago she had been standing in front of the man from her dream. He saw her, and talked to her. She was able to give her name, but before she could ask for his, she was back home. Bonnie got up feeling a little dizzy. She would have fallen if Stefan had not caught her. Emily came to her and put a hand to her forehead checking her temperature. "Are you okay? You were in the trance for too long. I was not sure if you were ever going to come back to us. What happened?"

"Geez Em, let her breath." Bonnie looked up to see Damon pulling Emily back to give her some space. "You okay Bon?"

"Yeah, just thirsty." Lucy came over and handed her a glass of water. "Thanks."

"Ahem." The group looked up to at Giuseppe. "The blessing has failed. There is no familiar." Just as Bonnie was about to protest the fire that Bonnie was sitting in front of shoots up almost touching the high ceiling. Than disappeared just as fast. Left in its place was a giant, blue and silver egg.

"Oh my Goddess, is that what I think it is?" Lucy asked.

Bonnie moved closer and gently touched the egg. It started to shake startling her. She moved back a little starting to see cracks form. "It's about to hatch." Everyone in the temple watched as the egg slowly cracked open to reveal a bluish-silver baby dragon. It's claws were almost paw like, the wings still small. It would probably still have to grow a litter more before it could fly. But all Bonnie could see were the green eyes that matched hers.

She slowly moved closer and bent down. "High little one." She reached out and softly touched the scales on its head. The dragon leaned in to her touch enjoying the warmth it gave. "I'm going to name you Amani." Amani gave her a small sound reminded her of a purr. "I think he likes it." Bonnie giggles.

"How do you know its a boy?" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea how I know, but I do."

"Still think the blessing failed, father?" Damon asked. His father just huffed annoyed at Damon's question and looked at Bonnie.

"The blessing has been passed. Tomorrow you shall leave to start your quest. You may all go home." The other witches of the village came to Bonnie congratulating her and trying to get a closer look at the dragon before they left.

When Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, and Lucy were the only ones left she told them about her quest.

"Did she give you any details on this darkness? Like who or what it is? Or how to defeat it?" Lucy asked.

"How are you going to find the other warriors? All you saw was there face not where they are." Damon said.

"The first one is on Ember Isles." Everyone turned to Stefan.

"How do you know that?" Bonnie asked.

"There is a reason I waited for you. My quest is to help you find the remaining warriors. I was told the first one was on Ember Isles and once we find whoever is there I will receive the next location."

"Sounds like you are going on a treasure hunt, except instead of treasure you find people. Kind of a lame treasure hunt if you ask me." Damon said. Emily slaps him on the arm. "Ow! what was that for?"

"Can you be serious for at least five minutes."

"Why, you're serious enough for the both us?"

"Since I'm so serious than I guess I won't be coming over tonight."

Damon grabs her hand, a pleading look in his eyes. "You can't do that! It's been like a three days since we had-"

"Can you guys not has this conversation in front of us, especially me. I really do not need to know about your sex life." Bonnie says as she cringes.

"At least you don't have to witness it. I can never look at the kitchen table the same way again." Stefan replies.

"No! When? I had lunch there with you last week."

"Did you notice how I ate on the counter and not the table." Lucy breaks down laughing.

"What!? Why did you not tell me!?" Bonnie clutches her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Bonnie please, you're eighteen now about to start your quest, be mature. I cleaned the table, it is fine." Emily says.

Suddenly they hear a loud crash and turn to see Amani trying to eat the food offerings. "Amani no! You can't eat those!" Bonnie grabs the food and puts it back on the altar.

"It is getting late." Emily says as she herself starts to feel tired. "Bonnie, you need to feed Amani and then go to bed. You and Stefan need rest, for tomorrow morning you two will start your quests."

 _~Present~_

"Are you ready?" Bonnie turns to see Emily and Lucy behind her. Both doing their best to hold back the tears.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She says quietly.

"Remember, when you leave this island never let anyone know you are a Bennett. If the hybrid king found out you are still alive he will stop at nothing to hunt you down and kill you."

"You still haven't told me why he wants me dead. I've never met him."

"It's a long story, one I'll tell you after your quest."

"Also do your best to hide Amani. Only one witch has had a dragon familiar, Qetsiyah. And since we are her descendants people could figure out-"

"I'm a Bennett. I know, don't worry. I'll keep Amani hidden."

"Bonnie! We need to get going!" She looks over Lucy's shoulder to see Stefan standing next to Damon ready to get on the small sailboat. She could see Amani and Keeva, Stefan's panther familiar, already on the boat.

She looks back at Emily and Lucy. "It's time for me to go."

Lucy pulls her into a hug. "Be safe and good luck. Emily, Damon, and I will do our best to find out more about the darkness. While you gather the people who are going to help you." Lucy lets Bonnie go only to be pulled into hug with Emily.

"Be careful out there, and I love you." They move apart.

"I love you too." Bonnie walks to Damon and gives him a big hug. "Make sure to take care of them. Especially Emily, you know how she gets when she worries too much." She lets him go.

"I promise, and you make sure to watch out for Stefan."

"I will, and when I come back and defeat this darkness to celebrate you two…" She points to Damon and Emily. "Will get married."

Emily laughs. "Sounds like a splendid idea."

* * *

Author's Note: As always thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad people are enjoying the story.

Next Chapter: Bonnie and Stefan are on the way to Ember Isles, Davina learns more vampire history, and Aurora arrives in Mystic Falls.

Thanks for reading.

~The Darkening Heart


	6. Chapter 5

_**On a Boat - Towards Ember Isles**_

Bonnie tries to fall asleep on the hammock located in the small interior of the sailboat. There is only one hammock so Bonnie and Stefan had decided to take shifts. Stefan is currently on deck steering the boat and being a lookout. While Bonnie is inside with Amani and Keeva trying to get some much needed sleep. They left Crescent Island early in the morning and now it is late night. Bonnie stares at the ceiling, her thoughts running wild. She thinks of the person they will meet on Ember Isles. It could be anyone, the wolf, vampire, witch, or the human. But deep down Bonnie wished it to be the man from her dream, the one the Goddess said was her other half. She wondered what Hecate meant by other half. The image of Damon's arm wrapped around Emily's waist as they waved goodbye popped her head. She blushed at that thought. _Is that what she meant by 'other half'._

Bonnie never really thought about love. The one time being when she was very young and had a huge crush on Damon, but thinking back it wasn't really love. Just a little girl who was scared of the vampire and wolf stories her cousins told her, and seeing Damon as the strongest warlock who would protect her. Since then all she cared about was getting stronger, and getting ready to leave the island, but now since her dream and the ceremony she can feel her heart beat faster whenever she thought of the blue-eyed man.

Giving up on getting sleep she gets up and quietly as not to disturb Amani and Keeva sleeping, and leaves the room. On the deck she sees Stefan by the bow of the boat. A soft glowing ball of light above him, writing in his journal. It was a habit that he picked up when they were kids. His mother gave him a journal that she had made herself for his tenth birthday. It was a family tradition, her mother made her a journal that will never run out of pages. She gave Damon one too, but he stopped writing in it after a week. When their mother died in a fire Stefan was devastated, and the only thing that made him feel close to her was writing in the journal.

Their father, Giuseppe has always been a very strict and distant father. It seemed that all he cared about was maintaining the Salvatore pride, which meant Damon got the worst of it. Bonnie doesn't know exactly what happens at their home. All she knows is the snippets that Emily and Stefan tell. Damon refuses to give any information at all. She remembers when she was thirteen, Bonnie tried to sneak out to see the moon doves, a magical bird that passes through Crescent Island every twenty years, but Emily and Damon were in the living room talking.

 _~5 Years Ago~_

"I hate that bastard! Why can't he understand that I have no desire to become head priest at temple." Damon was standing in front of the fireplace.

Emily comes up behind him wrapper her arms around his waist. "I wish I knew how to help."

Damon turns around gently holding her head and kisses her softly on the lips. "You are helping, by being here and letting me complain about _him_." Emily smiles while he pulls her into his embrace. After a moment he speaks again. "It should have been him who died in that fire. It's his fault she is dead."

"You should be careful where you voice your opinions, there are people in this village that are very loyal to your father. If they hear you say this who knows what he will do to you. I can't bear to lose you. Not after all the family I have already lost." Bonnie doesn't need to see her face to know she has started to cry. Her trembling body gives her away.

Damon soothingly rubs her back. "I'm sorry darling. I didn't mean to worry you. I promise I'll never leave you. You are going to get so sick of me that you will be begging me to leave, but I won't." Emily laughs and kisses him. Damon deepens the kiss and Bonnie knows that is her que to leave. She decides to go back to her room and not add more stress on Emily. She has been through enough.

 _~Present Time~_

Bonnie sits down next to Stefan and for awhile all that can be heard is the sound of a quill scribbling across paper. When the sound stops Stefan closes his journal and puts it back in his bag. "So are you going to tell me what is keeping you from sleep?"

"There is something I have not told you or the others about my blessing. Well two things."

Stefan looks at her concerned. "What are they?"

She takes a deep breath. "When I told you of the visions of the people who are to become my warriors, I never told you about how I saw them." Stefan gave her a confused look, but said nothing. "Hecate showed them to me."

"Hecate?"

"The Goddess."

"So your saying that the _Mother Goddess_ , named Hecate, came to you during the ceremony and told you about the warriors and the darkness?"

"Yes."

"I'm super jealous right now."

"You believe me?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact that no one has seen the Goddess in over two thousand years. Some witches doubt she even existed."

"Bonnie you are my best friend. We've know each other our entire lives. That means I know you. You would never lie about something like that. I am actually kind of insulted that you would think I wouldn't believe you." Bonnie sees Stefan going into his famous brooding face that has all the girls back home go crazy. Bonnie has no idea why, she thinks he looks silly.

"Do not make that face." She pinches his cheek laughing when he quickly pulls away, rubbing his cheek. "It's not that I didn't think you would believe me. It's more like if someone else told me that story I would have thought they were crazy."

Stefan shrugs. "Who knows, we could both be crazy." She smiles at that. "What is the second thing?"

"It's about the last warrior. I met him… kind of."

"What do you mean?"

"When Hecate should me the last one I could feel myself being transported. I was in this large room and this man was in front of me. He was kneeling on the floor like he was in some kind of pain. I wanted to help him, but I couldn't move. After a bit he calmed down, looked up, and saw me."

"How do you know he saw you?"

"He looked right at me and asked who I was."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes-"

"Bonnie! Emily told you not to reveal yourself to-"

"Calm down, I only said my first name."

Stefan lets out a small huff as he calms down. "Does that mean you know who he is."

"No, after I said my name I was back in the temple." Stefan remains quite. "There is more. Before Hecate showed him to me she said something…"

"What?"

"She called him my other half? What do you think that means?"

Stefan thinks for awhile before answering. "I don't know, but Damon sometimes refers to Emily as his other half." He sees Bonnie blush despite the dim light. "He was handsome wasn't he?" He gives her a smirk. Her blush deepens and he starts laughing. "Is little Bonnie Bennett starting to take notice of the opposite sex?"

She lightly punches him in the chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have no idea how many guys wanted you."

"What? Who?"

"Well there was Zach, David, Luke. Oh, and my personal favorite Jessie."

"What!? We were just friends."

"I know, but remember when he asked you to go to the fire festival with him and you accepted."

"Yeah, but we went as friends."

Stefan bursts out laughing. "For a whole month after that he thought you guys were an official couple, he was bragging to all the guys, but don't worry I put him in his place. He was so embarrassed."

"Is that why he now acts all awkward around me?"

"Yep. Makes me laugh all the time."

"I'm glad I can keep you entertained." She sticks her tounge out at him.

He chuckles at that. "Anyway, I am glad to finally see you show some interest in someone. Makes me excited to meet him." She smiles. They soon fall into a comfortable silence. After awhile Bonnie starts to feel her eyes close. "I think someone is finally tired. I have a couple more hours before we switch. Go back inside and get some sleep."

"Okay. Good night Stefan."

"Good night." As soon as Bonnie gets inside and lies down on the hammock she falls asleep.

 _ **Ember Isles - Village Chief's Home**_

The chief lives on a the largest plot of land in the whole village. He has the best farmlands, livestock , and the most wealth. While most of the villagers live in small mud huts that sometimes house large families of ten or more. The chief and his four advisors live in large homes made of stone. The chief has five homes on his land. One main house which he lives with his first wife and the other four are homes are for each of his other wives. A sixth house, where Caroline will live, is being built, and will be done by the wedding. Which will be held in a couple of days.

The closer it gets the more she feels the need to run. Maybe she can convince her mother to run away with her. She knows there is a very small chance that her mother would agree come. Her mother has lived her entire life here, it is her home, where her husband is buried, and where she feels safe. Caroline has heard stories from the villagers who leave the isles for items that can not be found here. They tell of vampires, wolves, and witches. Everyone seems frighten of them, but Caroline is fascinated. To her the outside world sounds exciting, and that adventure awaits at every turn. But here she is, in the village chief's home having dinner with him and his first wife, forcing herself not to run.

"Your mother tells me you are an excellent singer." The chief is sixty-eight years old, has balding gray hair, and a very heavy set figure. His fingers are stumps and his lips are thin and peeling. The thought of being touched by those hands, and kissed by those lips make Caroline want to set herself on fire.

"Well I cannot judge myself, but I do like to sing."

"I love music, Vanessa here plays the harp. My second wife plays the violin, the third plays the piano, the fourth plays the flute, and the fifth plays the viola, but none of them can sing. When your mother told me you had the voice of an angel I knew I had to make you my next wife."

Caroline looks up with shock. "Are you saying my mother told you before you had decided to marry me?"

"Yes. She knew I have always wanted a wife who could sing, so she told me about you. You must sing for me now. I long to hear your voice." Caroline had stopped listening after the chief said yes. That means her mother had set her up for this marriage. She could feel the anger rising in her. It is a well known fact that the families of the chief's wives are well taken care of. The are provided more land, and livestock. They are also given their wait in gold. Caroline had just realized her mother had sold her.

"Caroline!?" She looks up to see the chief with a questioning look on his face.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"Can you sing for me?"

"Sorry, but I need time to prepare. If you wait till our wedding night I promise it will be magical."

The chief pleased with her answer, gave her the most disgusting simile that made her skin crawl. "I shall wait with bated breath till then."

Caroline gave him a smile. They continued to eat while the chief told stories of his youth having no idea that Caroline had no intention to sing for him. For she is making plans to escape this wretched place. If her mother has no problem with selling her daughter, then Caroline has no problem with leaving her to clean up the mess that will most certainly be caused by her running away.

 _ **Mystic Falls - Freya's Witches Room**_

After Davina had asked Kol to take her to the Bennett Castle, Kol had become very cold towards her. As soon as they got to Freya's garden he told her that he remembered something he had to do and left. So she spent the rest of the with Freya. She was an amazing witch and just by spending one day with her Davina had learned so many new things about witchcraft.

Currently she is sitting with Freya, while she shows her some of the medicines that she created to help the ill citizens of the kingdom. Not only did people seek out Freya for help with magic, but she was a great healer. "How did you learn all of this?" Davina asked.

"The Bennetts taught me everything I know about healing spells and potions. I only got the title of the 'Great Witch' because of them."

"But I thought the Mikaelson's hated the Bennetts."

"A common misconception. Before the attack the Bennett's were great friends to us. One of their ancestor's Annya helped raised my siblings, and taught our mother magic. Klaus always sought their advice when ever any problem in the kingdom came up having to do with magic."

"Then why did he turn against them?"

"I'm not sure. One night Jonas Martin, a witch advisor to Lord Martel and father of Greta Martin, came to have an urgent meeting with Klaus. At first Klaus refused, Jonas insisted saying what he had to tell Klaus was a matter of life and death. When Lord Martel told Klaus to hear him out, he relented. The next day Klaus sent some of his hybrids to kill all the Bennetts."

"What did Jonas Martin tell him?"

"I have no idea. Kol told me recently that Klaus was told about a prophecy that the Bennetts would be our downfall."

"Do you believe that?"

"No. The Bennetts were friends, no they were family. They would never try to hurt us. But Klaus, even though he is my brother and I love him, is very paranoid. Years of being hunted by our parents turned him that way."

"Kol told me that after your mother turned them, she tried to kill them."

"Yes, she is the definition of a bad mother."

"How come you are not a vampire?"

"You know the story of how my mother had an affair that resulted in the birth of Klaus?"

"Yes, his biological father was a wolf, making Klaus the original hybrid."

"Well, not many people know that Ansel was not the first man my mother had an affair with. Her first affair started when I was two. My father had gone off to war leaving my mother, Finn, and I. My mother was so lonely she started seeing this man from the next village over. The man was also married, to a witch. When his wife found out about the affair she was so enraged that she killed her husband. The witch also wanted to punish my mother for taking away her husband so she kidnapped me. My mother ashamed of what she had done, did not want to tell my father of her affair so she told him I fell ill and died. For the next two hundred years I become that witch's slave."

"Two hundred years? How?"

"This witch, Matilda, created a potion that allows one to never age. The only catch is that one must take it every year and it is very difficult to make. When I broke free of Matilda and found my siblings. They helped me kill her and find the recipe for the potion. I tweaked the potion so instead of taking it every year I take every ten years."

"You are amazing."

"Thank you. And you are just like your mother."

Davina looked at her with shock. "You knew my mother?"

"Of course. Like I said, I was good friends with the Bennetts and your mom was best friends with Abby Bennett. Those two gave Sheila Bennett the worst headaches with all the stunts they would pull."

"My mom would tell me of the, as she put it, mischief she and Abby got into."

"Mischief is under selling it. Let me tell you of the time Abby and your mother set fire to Lord Martel's hair." For the rest of the night Freya told her of all the misadventures of Abby and Ingrid.

 _ **High Castle, Dining Room**_

Klaus sat at the table bored out of his mind as Tristan de Martel, sitting to his left, recanted the details of a new brothel he had visited in the red light district. He was describing the twins he had bedded and how they have become his new favorite toys. His sister Aurora was on Klaus's right telling her brother how disgusting he was for telling this story over dinner. "Klaus you must come with me one day. This brohtel has the most exotic women in the whole kingdom."

"Unlike you brother, he has no need to pay for sex, he has me."

"And countless other women, like Greta and Genevieve." He teases her. They start to bicker as Klaus wonders what their father would do if he killed his children.

"Enough!" Klaus gets up. "I do not have time for your idiotic fights. Why did the two of you come?"

Aurora was the first to speak. "Our father heard rumors that an alliance will be made between Mystic Falls and Mountain Rose Kingdom through marriage. He wants to know if it is true."

Klaus sighs making a fist with his hand trying to hold back his anger. Maybe he should just kill the entire Martel family. "It is true. An official announcement will be made at the ball that will be held at the end of the month."

Aurora grabs his hand. "Klaus! How can you marry this princess Davina!? We are supposed to get married!"

"First stop shouting, you are giving me a headache. Second, Kol is marrying Davina, not me. And third, I have never agreed to marry you."

"But-"

Klaus turns to Tristan. "How long do you plan to stay?"

"We plan to head back home tomorrow."

"I am staying!"

"Aurora-"

"It's fine she can stay, as long as she doesn't bother me."

"Very well."

Just as everyone sits back down to continue dinner and butler comes in. "Your majesty, Sir Marcel is here to see you." Klaus's excited reaction did not go unnoticed by Aurora.

"Excellent. Send him to the war room. I'll be there soon." Klaus excused himself from dinner and headed upstairs.

"Brother what could Marcel have that Klaus is desperate to hear?"

"No idea, maybe the whereabouts of Rebekah. You have heard that she has run away?"

"I have and I say good riddance. She was an annoying little brat that always tried to get in the way of me and Klaus. But something is telling me that whatever they are meeting about has nothing to do with Rebekah."

 _ **High Castle, War Room**_

Marcel waited on the balcony for Klaus to come from dinner. From here, he could see the entire castle grounds. It was a beautiful view with mountains, lakes, and open fields. This is his favorite spot in the entire castle. He remembers one time when Klaus was away on some diplomatic mission he and Rebekah snuck into the room and had a picnic on this balcony. It was the day he realized he loved her.

"Marcel, I hope you bring good news." Marcel, pulled out of his memory, turned to see Klaus stepping onto the balcony to stand beside him.

"I'm sorry, I do not. My people and I scoured the entire kingdom and could not find a witch named Bonnie."

Klaus grabbed Marcel by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "I am already in a foul mood and you came here to report nothing?" Marcel could sense the rage that Klaus was trying so hard to control.

"There is something I found." He says quickly. Klaus lets him go but his eyes flash yellow letting Marcel know that his anger was still there. "I was able to find a reference to a baby witch, named Bonnie."

"I gave you a drawing. Did that look like a baby to you?"

"I'm not finished. This baby was supposed to have died eighteen years ago, but her body was never found."

"What do you mean?"

"Her full name is Bonnie Bennett."

"You must be joking. All the Bennetts are dead."

"I checked with the witches who buried them. Three of them were missing. Since all three were young girls the witches assumed the hybrids had fun with them. Chasing them into the woods and ripping them apart, their bodies never to be found. The girls were Emily, Lucy, and Bonnie Bennett."

"And what, you believe that the witches are wrong, and that somehow two little girls and a baby survived for eighteen years on their own."

"They are Bennetts. It does not surprise me if that is true."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I heard, and I am including the time you told me of your intentions to marry Rebekah."

"Klaus-"

"Shut up! I do not want to hear about the Bennetts. They are dead. If there is no living Bonnie in Mystic Falls than send your spies to other kingdoms and find her. Now!" Marcel knew when to quit while he was ahead and left the room.

Klaus thought about what Marcel had said about the three missing Bennetts. It was a ridiculous idea to think that they were still alive. He had sent his strongest pack of hybrids to kill them. But something was nagging him in the back of his mind. He remembers that one of the traits of a Bennett queen, besides their powerful magic, was their green eyes. He needed to talk to leader of the pack he sent to kill them. He calls for a maid. "Tell Matt Donovan I need to speak with him right away."

* * *

Author's Note: That's right I made Matt a hybrid. Why, cause I think its fun to see Matt not human.

Next Chapter: Matt's biggest secret is going to revealed, Elena will finally enter the story (FYI I find Elena's character in Vampire Diaries super annoying so she will be ooc. Also Bonnie and Stefan arrive on Ember Isles.

Thanks for reading,

~The Darkening Heart


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter was worth it.

* * *

 _ **Mystic Falls Kingdom - Hybrid Village**_

Matt Donovan is one of the first hybrids Klaus turned. He has been one for close to a hundred fifty years, yet he looks like he is in his twenties. One of the many perks of being a hybrid. Another being able to control the phasing, but the most important one would be his wife, Elena. He met her eleven years ago when she escaped the massacre of her wolf tribe. The Silver Moon wolves were an ancient pack, almost as ancient as the Southern Wolves. No one knows who killed them, the only thing that Elena remembers was a black smoke engulfing the village, and the symbol carved into the foreheads of her dead pack members. A six pointed star inside a circle. Her twin sister, Katherine, sacrificed herself so Elena could escape with the pack's most valued treasure, the Fire Moonstone. An ancient moonstone, in the shape of a teardrop, that absorbs the energy of the full moon. It has been collecting the energy for over two thousands years. The power it holds has been sought after by many witches, vampires, and wolves.

Angry and seeking revenge Elena wanted to find the witch that had summoned the black smoke. Only a very powerful witch could have summon something like that, and the most powerful witch is the Great Witch Freya. It is a well known fact that Klaus wants the stone. Elena came to Mystic Falls believing it was him who ordered Freya to summon the smoke. Blinded by grief she attacked him. Before he ripped her throat out he asked why she dared to attack him. When he heard her story he let her go. He told her that it was not him who killed her pack, but he would help her find revenge, and so he turned her into a hybrid. As long as he had the last Silver Moon wolf as one of his hybrids the Fire Moonstone was his. He had Freya help Elena find anything they could on spells evolving black smoke, but they all turned out to be dead ends. To this day Elena still tries to find out who killed her family.

Matt heard of the last Silver Moon Wolf, but she kept to herself living away from the other hybrids. It wasn't until seven years ago that he finally met her when she came to the hybrid's full moon bonfire. She was quite and did not talk with anyone unless it was to answer a question, but only with a quick yes or no. Matt took it upon himself to make her feel comfortable enough to open up. They ended up talking all night. By time the sun rose the next morning he had fallen in love. They got married in a small ceremony five years ago, and Klaus has allowed Freya to perform the ritual so Elena can conceive. Soon Matt and Elena will have the family that they have always wanted, but for now waking up in the morning to see Elena's sleeping face is all he needs to make him feel content.

As Matt got up to get ready for the day he heard footsteps approaching his home. As to not wake Elena, he opened the door before the person could knock. Matt saw two other hybrids walking towards his home, Dante and Cahal. Dante is a tall tanned skin man, with long black hair. Cahal has light brown hair and olive skin. "What do you two want?"

"Good morning to you too."

"Dante, I do not have time for this. Why are you here?"

"Klaus needs to speak with us right away."

"Did he say why?"

"It's about the Bennetts." Matt felt the world stop. Had Klaus found out about the secret he has been keeping for the past eighteen years.

 _~Eighteen Years Ago~_

Matt slowly makes his way through the Bennett Castle. He walks over and around all the bodies that lay throughout the castle. He and twelve other hybrids had come to the castle as soon as night fell. They killed anyone who was in or near the castle. Five hours later everyone seemed to be dead. Besides him there were only two other hybrids that had survived the battle. Now he was checking to make sure that they were the only ones who survived.

Suddenly he heard howling. He sped outside just in time to see one of the hybrids in wolf form run off into the forest. He turned to the other one. "Cahal! What happened?"

"Three of the Bennett children escaped. Dante picked up their trail and is tracking them."

"You stay here in case they come back. I'll catch up with Dante." Matt took off and found Dante a couple of miles away from the castle. He had phased back to his human form. "Did you find them?"

"No, I lost the trail."

"Keep looking. Head towards Pearl Lake and see if you can pick up the trail there. I'll head towards Bennett Cove and see if they are trying to get escape by boat." Dante ran off towards the lake and Matt went in the direction of the cove. It was almost dawn by the time he reached there. A few trading ships were docked there and not a soul in sight. Just as Matt turns to head back into the forest he hears the rustling of leaves to his right. He ducks behind some crates and sees two girls and a baby. The Bennett girls that escaped. He watches as they rush over to a small boat.

"Hello!?" The oldest girl calls out.

"Shhhh! You'll wake the others." Matt sees a tall, well built man jump off the boat. "What do you want?"

"Are you Alaric?"

"Yes, and who are you?"

The oldest girl passes the baby to the other. "Emily Bennett." She then pulls out a folded piece of paper from her bag, giving it to Alaric. "My aunt told me to give this you. She said you can help us."

Matt watches as Alaric reads the piece of paper and the girls stand there waiting. He knows this is the perfect chance to strike, but just as he is about to make his move the baby starts to cry. He watches as Emily takes the baby from the other girl and rocks her back in forth to comfort her. "It's okay, there is no need to cry." She gently rubs the baby's back as it falls back to sleep. Matt takes a closer look at the three Bennetts. He can clearly see that the girls are covered in dirt and have deep bags under their eyes, especially the one called Emily. He can feel the guilt weighing on his heart.

"Where is your aunt?" Alaric asks.

"She is dead." Emily whispers, but Matt hears the words laced with the sadness. The guilt he feels gets heavier.

Matt sees Alaric's face turn from emotionless to complete shock. We he regains his composure he speaks. "We must leave now. The journey to Crescent Island is a long one. We will need to make a few stops along the way to pick up supplies and food." Alaric then pulls out a whistle and summons a hawk. He writes a quick note, attaches it to the Hawk, and sends it off. "I have just sent a message to Giuseppe Salvatore. His family and a few other witches live on that island. He will help you settle once we reach there."

Alaric takes Emily bag and brings them on the ship. If Matt does not attack now then they will escape and he would have failed Klaus, but he can't move. They had lost everything and yet here they are, just three survivors making sure that take care of each other. He can't kill them. Instead he watches the boat sail off. When the it was no longer in sight he walks back to the Bennett Castle to see Dante and Cahal standing by the gate. If he tells them that the Bennetts are on a small ship, Klaus will send an armada to kill them. He sees the tired faces of the two girls and hears the crying of the baby. He already took their home, so he would make sure they found a new one.

"I found the Bennetts. They tried to escape on a boat, but I killed them."

"You killed all three by yourself?" Dante asked.

"They were two little girls and a baby. It was not difficult."

"They may be young, but they are still Bennetts."

"Doesn't matter I took care of them." Dante looks suspicious, but Matt ignores him. "Klaus wants anything of value. Let's take what we can find."

"Can't." Cahal says. "While we were waiting for you to come back we took out the bodies, after we were done we couldn't go back inside. It seems a boundary spell has been put around the castle."

"What!?" Matt tries to walk through the gate only to be thrown back. "How is that possible? Who did it?"

"No idea."

"Where are the bodies?"

"We threw them in a pit we dug, and just as we were about to burn them a bunch of witches came and stopped us. They took the bodies saying that the Bennetts needed a proper burial."

"Klaus will not like this, but there is nothing we can do. Lets head back to High Castle."

 _~Present Time~_

"I need to get ready." Matt says, closing the door in haste. He tries to calm down thinking to himself that there is no way that Klaus can know about what he had done. He never told a soul. He feels his heart beat start to slow down. He hears the rustle of blankets and looks up in time to see Elena walk out of the bedroom.

"Matt? What are you doing by the door?" She rubs her eyes sleepily.

"Dante and Cahal are here. Klaus has summoned the three of us." Elena fully awakens at the mention of Klaus. She rushes over to Matt.

"Why? Is something wrong? Do you want me to go too?"

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. I'll talk to you when I get back." Matt walks into their bedroom and a minute later comes back out fully dressed. He gives her a soft peck on her lips. "Everything is good. I'll see you soon."

 _ **Ember Isles - East Docks**_

The sun had just risen by the time Bonnie and Stefan arrive on Ember Isles. They were greeted by the dock-master and his wife. "Welcome to Ember Isles. What brings you two here?"

"I'm Stefan, and this is my partner Bonnie. We are here for research on rare animals and plants, and what they can be used for."

 _~An hour before they made landfall~_

Bonnie studies the map of Ember Isles. "So what do we tell the villagers when we get there?"

"For now I think it's best we don't mention the whole darkness is coming thing."

"Really? And here I thought it would be a good idea to terrify a small village with the idea of the world ending."

"Sarcasm is beneath you, Bonnie."

She laughs. "Sorry, but seriously what do we tell them?"

Stefan takes the map from Bonnie and points to a lake on the map. "My mother told me that this is the only place in the world you can find the blue spotted frogs. They make this slime that is excellent for getting rid of nightmares."

"Fascinating. Why are you telling me this?"

"Ember Isles has some of the rarest animals and plants in the known world. I think we should tell them that we are here to study them. That way it will allow us to roam around the place without any suspicion."

Bonnie nods in agreement. "That is a very good idea."

"Also I think it is best we don't anyone we are witches."

 _~Present Time~_

"You have come to the right place. I'm Adam" He shakes Stefan's hand. "I would love to show you around, but the chief is getting married and the whole village is preparing for the celebration."

"That is very exciting. When is the wedding?" Bonnie asks, Adam ignores her.

"Do you plan to stay on your boat? If you do not want to, I am sure that the chief will allow you stay at his home. He loves to meet new people."

"The boat is fine." Bonnie replies.

"Sir?" Adam looks at Stefan.

"She is right. We will be staying on our boat."

"Very well. My wife and I must go and help prepare for the wedding. See that path up ahead, that will lead you straight to the main part of the village. When you are ready please feel free to come. The wedding is tomorrow, but the festivities have already started."

"We will. Thank you."

"What a bastard!" As soon as Adam and his wife disappeared down the path Bonnie starts to yell. "He acted like I didn't exist!"

"Calm down Bonnie. Remember what I told you this morning. Ember Isles is a village where the women are basically slaves."

"But why!?"

"I have no idea, it's their culture."

"It's wrong." Bonnie huffs in anger.

"I agree, but there is nothing we can do. We need to find the first warrior, so let's go." Stefan starts to head towards the village as Bonnie reluctantly follows behind.

 _ **Village Center**_

Caroline stands in the shop as the dressmaker makes some last minute adjustments to her dress. Her mother watches like a hawk as she sews the finishing touches on to the wedding dress. "Stand straight. The dress needs to fit perfectly. I refuse to let anything be off. Tomorrow will be the most perfect wedding." Caroline ignores her mother. She knows for a fact that tomorrow will be her mother's worst day, because by then she will be long gone. Everything has all been set up. There is a bag full of clothes and gold coins that were given to her mother by the chief. On the east docks is the ship that was once her father's. Before he died he would take her on to the ship and teach her all there is to know about being a captain. She really misses him, and hopes that he would understand why she must leave.

Caroline hears the door open and her mother goes to check who has entered the shop. "Your mother seems to be more excited about the wedding than you, my dear."

She looks down at the dressmaker. "What makes you say that?"

"You look like I have dressed you for your funeral. Though I don't blame you."

"What do you mean?"

"You are marrying that wretched old man. If I were you, I would have run away a long time ago."

Caroline feels the sensation of relief flow through her knowing she is not the only one thinking the same thing. "If I knew what my mother had done from the beginning I would have been long gone by now, but now I know the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"Lets just say that you do not need to worry about the dress. Today is the last time I'll be wearing it." The dressmaker was going to ask more but Caroline's mother came back.

"Your delivery of fabric came. I was not sure were to have them put so I left it on the table in the front."

"That is fine." She gets up. "I'm done."

"Excellent. Caroline, I am meeting with the chief's advisors to go over the details of tomorrow. You are free for the rest of the day, but if you stay out make sure you return home before night falls. I want you to be well rested for tomorrow."

"Yes mother." Caroline removes the dress and puts on her simple blue cotton dress.

When Caroline walks out her mother turns to the dressmaker. "Well?"

"You are right. She plans to run."

* * *

Bonnie and Stefan walk around the village center watching the villagers scurry from one place to the next. There is a large arch covered in gardinia's right in the middle. Some of the villagers are putting pink roses in flower pots that hang on poles around the village, while some villagers are wrapping a shimmery white cloth around them. Bonnie notes it's only women doing the decorating, and the men all seem to be heading to the village tavern. "When Adam said the festivities were already starting, he failed to mention that it was only for men."

"I know, I don't like this place either. Hopefully we will find the person we are looking for soon so we can leave."

"There is another problem as well that we have not talked about."

"What's that?"

"How are we going to fit three people on our boat, let alone five people plus us?"

"You have a point. We are going to have to find a new ship, a large one." As they turn a corner Bonnie bumps into a woman making her fall backwards. "Bonnie!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I was in a rush and was not looking where I was going." The woman holds out her hand to help Bonnie up. "Are you okay?"

When Bonnie is back on her feet she looks at the woman who ran into her. She recognizes her instantly as the woman who was sleeping in the small hut. "I'm fine. I also was not paying attention. I'm Bonnie by the way." She reaches out her hand.

"Caroline." She takes Bonnie's hand shaking it. As soon as they touch they feel a park between them. Caroline gasps and pulls away rubbing her hand. "I haven't seen you before, are you two here for the wedding?"

"No, we are here to study the rare animals and plants that grow here. This is Stefan, we are both witches." Bonnie sees Caroline's eyes light up. Stefan gives Bonnie a warning look, but she ignores it.

"Not many witches come here. If they want something usually they send a message and someone from the village delivers it. I've never met one before. Is there something specific you guys are looking for? My father was one of the traders. I know a lot about the wildlife here."

"Really? Could you show us around?"

Caroline pauses. She really needs to get things in order so she can leave tonight, but there is something about Bonnie that Caroline can't put her finger on. "Of course."

"Um…could you excuse us for a moment." Stefan pulls Bonnie away and whispers. "What are you doing? We don't actually have to look for plants and animals."

"She is the one we have been looking for."

"Really? She doesn't look like much of a warrior."

"I remember her from the vision the Goddess gave me, and when we touched, I felt a connection. It is definitely her."

"Great. What next? How do we convince her to join us?"

"No idea." With that they turn back to Caroline.

"Everything okay?"

"Of course. Where should we start?"

"The green house. It is where a lot of the magical plants are kept and harvested. It is much easier to grow them ourselves then having to forage for it."

"Sounds good." Caroline starts to lead to the northern part of the village. "So how come you are not helping with the big wedding coming up?"

"Oh….um...it's my… wedding."

"I see…wait! You're the one getting married!?" Bonnie looks at Stefan, knowing he is thinking the same thing she is. If Caroline is getting married how the hell are they going to convince her travel around the world collecting the rest of the warriors and then go to Crescent Island to fight some darkness that they know next to nothing about?

"Yes."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." Bonnie notes the way her shoulders slump over at the mention of her wedding. When Damon asked Emily to marry him, she was over the moon, telling Bonnie and Lucy the details of her dream wedding.

"I know it's not my place, but you don't seem happy about getting married." Stefan remains quite, but sends her a questioning look. "When my cousin got engaged she was so happy that the mere mention of anything wedding related she would get this goofy smile on her face."

"Did she have a choice?"

"Of course."

"I did not." Bonnie wants to know more about Caroline's situation, but Stefan's hand on her shoulder told her that it was not the time. They walk the rest of the way in silence. When the reach the greenhouse Caroline sees her mother standing at the door way with two men. When she takes a good look at them she notices that one of the men is holding the bag she hid that had her clothes and money. She tells Bonnie and Stefan to stay here as she ran to her mother.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" As soon as Caroline stops in front of her mother the other man grabs her, twists her arms behind her back, and ties her writs. "What are you doing!? Let me go!" She struggles trying to escape the man's hold.

"Did you honestly think that I would not find out about your little plan to run away." Her mother slaps her leaving a dark red mark on her cheek. "You stupid girl." She raises her hand to slap Caroline again.

Not able to watch any longer Bonnie sends the woman and the man holding Caroline into the the wall of the greenhouse. The other man scared of what he saw ran towards the village dropping the bag. "Are you okay?" Bonnie rushes over to untie Caroline, and Stefan checks on the woman and man.

"I'm fine."

"Who are those people?"

"My mom and one of the chief's advisor."

"They are out cold, but they will wake up soon." Stefan said. "Why is your mother doing this to you."

"She found out I was running away. She's the one who arranged my marriage to the chief. I have no desire to marry him." Caroline picked up the bag. "Thanks for helping me but I have to go."

"Wait! How are planning to escape?"

"My father's ship."

"If your mom knew about your stash at the greenhouse I guarantee she knows about the ship."

"Where is your ship?" Stefan asks.

"At the east docks."

"Our boat is there to. We can help you escape, but you have to let us come with you."

"Why? Aren't you here to study the wildlife of this place?"

"We don't have time to explain. I'll tell you everything as soon as we leave Ember Isles. Do you trust me?"

Caroline looks at Bonnie and Stefan, two strangers she met today. She knows nothing about them and they know nothing about her, but there was something about Bonnie. She could hear a voice inside her head telling her that being with Bonnie is where she belongs. "I think I might be crazy, but yes. I trust you."

 _ **Mystic Falls Kingdom - High Castle**_

Klaus is sitting at his large desk when Matt and the two other hybrids enter. Klaus gets up to greet them. "Matt, Dante, and Cahal. I'm glad you could make it." Matt bows his head and the other two follow his lead. "Would any of you care for a drink?"

"I'm sorry, but my wife and I have plans and I would like to not be late. So why have you called us here?"

"Straight to the point as always Matt. Very well, I called you here to talk about that night eighteen years ago when I sent you to kill the Bennetts. Some things have come up that have got me worried that not all the Bennetts were killed. Specifically Emily, Lucy, and Bonnie Bennett."

"Who?" Dante asks. Matt remains quite showing no emotion whatsoever.

"They would have been the three youngest Bennetts. Two girls and a baby."

"I remember, Matt killed them." Cahal answers.

Klaus looks to Matt to elaborate. "The three escaped into the forest. I had Cahal stay at the castle in case they returned. I sent Dante towards Pearl Lake and I went to Bennett Cove to see if they would try to escape on a ship. Turns out I was right and found them around dawn trying to sneak onto a ship. I killed the three of them and their bodies fell into the water and were swept away by the waves."

"Hmm…" Klaus observes Matt closely. He is giving no sign that he is lying. "Okay. You may go."

"That's it?" Dante asks

"Yes. I just needed to confirm the story you told us back then. You may go." The three of them leave the room as Klaus goes back to his desk. "You can come out brother."

Elijah steps out from behind the curtain. "I don't know why I had to hide."

"I wanted your opinion on Matt's story."

"It's the same one he told last time."

"That's it. It is the exact same story, word for word. He is lying to me."

"Matt is your most loyal hybrid, why would he lie to you?"

"I have no idea. I want you to follow him. Tell me everything he does and who he talks to."

"Why am I doing this? Send one of your minions."

"This is important. I need someone I can trust."

"Fine, as you wish, but before I leave there is something I need to tell you. Kol did not take Davina out yesterday."

"What are you talking about? I saw them leave together."

"Yes, but Freya told me that he left Davina with her and ran off."

"I thought they were getting along. Just go do what I told you to do. I'll handle Kol."

"Very well." Elijah left and Klaus poured himself a glass of wine. It seemed as if everything was going wrong at the same time and Klaus had a feeling that it was only going to get worse.

 _ **Blood Moon Tavern**_

Alaric was enjoying a nice cold drink of ale enjoying the conversations of the people around him. During the day is the only time the Blood Moon Tavern is filled only with humans, and Alaric prefers it that way. He hates coming to Mystic Falls, because everywhere you go there are vampires around every corner. Before, when he was in the kingdom, he would spend his time with the Bennetts. Alaric travels all over the world picking up rare and interesting things and sells them. The rarest ones he kept for the Bennetts. It was the only way he knew how to pay them back for saving his life from an oni, a type of demon.

Since they were killed his only place of solace was this tavern. But his enjoyment was short lived when a man takes a seat at his table. He recognizes him as one of Klaus's hybrid. Alaric takes a big swig of his ale and looks at the unwelcome guest. "What do you want?"

"I'm Matt and I need you to send a message to…" Matt looks around the bar, and notes only humans are here. "...Emily Bennett." He whispers.

Alaric looks at Matt. "Sorry to break it to you, the Bennetts died eighteen years ago."

"And I was the one that led the attack on them."

"Then why are you coming to me asking about Bennetts?"

"I saw Emily Bennett, and two other escape onto your ship. I could have killed them and you, but I didn't"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He takes another gulp.

"Look I don't have time for this. I know you can get a message to them. I told Klaus that I killed them eighteen years ago, but something happened. Klaus is starting to suspect that they are still alive. You need to warn them." Matt gets up and walks out of the tavern. Alaric finishes his drink and heads towards the ship. Matt was right he needed to warn Emily that Klaus is coming.

 _ **Bennett Castle**_

A tall figure covered in a black-hooded robe stands by the castle gates. He touches the castle and immediately feels the magic protecting it start to burn him. When the pain becomes unbearable he removes his hand. "Still no luck." The man turns to see a woman also dressed in the same robe as him.

"It has been eighteen years and yet whatever magic is protecting this place is only getting stronger. If you had gotten the Fire Moonstone liked I asked, instead of killing an entire pack we would have what we need by now."

"Would you relax. They were protecting the stone, so I had to kill the them."

"Relax!?" In six months time, our master will awaken. When he does he is going to need his weapon, which is inside this castle."

"Well maybe if you had gotten the weapon first before tricking Klaus into killing the Bennetts then we would not be in this predicament."

"Did you come here just to piss me off?"

"No, pissing you off is just a bonus." The woman smirks.

"Then why are you here?"

"I found where that wolf hid the stone."

"Excellent, you must retrieve it right away. The next full moon is in two days. That is when we can use the stone to destroy this protection spell and get the weapon." He turns to the woman. "Do not fail me again."

* * *

Author's Note:

Next chapter: Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline try to escape Ember Isles, Davina makes a plan to sneak out to the Bennett Castle, and Alaric sends a message to Emily

Thanks for reading

~The Darkening Heart


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the long wait. I will try to update more often for now on.

* * *

 _ **Mystic Falls Kingdom - High Castle Guest Quarters**_

Davina Claire sits on the bed as she listens to the guards make their rounds, trying to find an opportunity to leave her room. Even though Klaus wants to make an alliance with her father it was pretty clear that he did not fully trust them. There is no gap in the guards route, she has to go with plan b. Davina quietly moves off the bed and opens the large trunk she packed with her clothes and all the necessary things a young witch would need. At the bottom of the trunk she pulls out a small box that is locked with a spell. She whispers the unlocking incantation and the box pops open. Inside is a silver pendant with small gemstones of sapphires, rubies, and emeralds forming a circle. On the backside, an incantation is engraved. _North, south, east, west. Take me to my heart's desire._

The pendant once belonged to her mother. She once told Davina that whenever she and Abby would get into a lot of trouble she was not allowed to leave the house for a month. So, Abby spelled this pendant for her. All she had to do was put a drop of blood in the middle of the circle, say the incantation, and it would transport her anywhere she wanted to go. The only problem was that it would only work with her mother's blood. It was a safety measure Abby used to make sure it would be useless in the hands of someone who wanted to use the power of the pendant for the wrong reasons. But her mother always told her that her blood runs through Davina's veins. She looks out the window to see the sun setting. Once night falls she will use the pendant and hopefully it will work.

 _ **Outside Blood Moon Tavern**_

As soon as Alric finishes his drink he runs out heading towards his ship, but before he gets far he spies the hybrid that warned him about Klaus talking with what looked like a female hybrid. He slows down and leans against a tree to listen to the conversation.

"What do mean we have to leave our home? What happened? What did Klaus want from you?"

"I don't have time to explain right now Elena. Once I know we are safe I'll you everything."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on." Matt groaned in frustration. He loves his wife, but sometimes she becomes the most stubborn creature he has ever met."

"Look, all I can tell you right now is that Klaus is close to finding out about a secret that I have kept from him for a very long time. Now please listen to me, we need to go home grab whatever valuables we have and hopefully we can trade them for a safe passage out of the kingdom."

Alric quietly listens to the couple argue until an idea comes to him. "Hey!" He shouts to the couple.

Matt turns around to see Alaric approaching them. "What do you want? I have nothing more to say."

"Listen, I couldn't help overhearing your lover's spat. If you want to leave this kingdom I can take you, and you wouldn't have to give me a dime."

Matt looks at him skeptically. "What's the catch?"

"If what you said about Klaus finding out that some of the Bennetts still live then warning them will not be enough. They are going to need help with whatever happens in the future."

Elena grabs Matt's arm forcing him to look at her. "Bennetts still live!? Matt, what is he talking about?"

"I'll explain later." Matt turns back to Alaric. "What does that have to do with me?"

"The way I see it you owe the remaining Bennetts. You both can come with me to help them."

"And where do we go?"

"I'll tell you once we're a few hundred miles away from Mystic Falls." Alaric holds out his hand. "Deal?"

"My wife and I need a few things from home."

"I'll set sail at night fall."

Matt looks at Alaric's outstretched hand. "Deal." He says as he grabs his hand.

"Good choice. I'll meet guys at the place you last saw the Bennetts."

"Wait, Elena is going with you now, I'll pick up the stuff and meet you guys. If I'm a minute late leave without me."

"Absolutely not, I'm going anywhere without you." Elena says as she holds on to Matt's hand.

Matt pulls her in close and kisses her with all the passion he can muster trying to show her how much he loves her. He pulls away slightly. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then go with Alaric. I promise I'll explain everything once we are safe." He pulls away and gives her one last kiss. He lets her go and runs towards the hybrid village while Elena and Alaric head towards his ship. The three of them were so focused on each other they all failed to notice Elijah watching them the entire time.

 _ **Hybrid Village - Matt and Elena's home**_

The hooded figure enters the house looking for a box hidden in plain sight. She spots it in the back of the closet, feeling triumphant when she opens it to see the Fire Moonstone. "Clever girl, hiding it in plain sight." She smirks. "But obviously not clever enough." She closes the box, and leaves house, only to see Matt right outside.

As soon as Matt spots a woman in a black robe standing in front of his home he stops dead in his tracks. He notices she is holding the box that contains the Fire Moonstone. "If you want to live put the box down and leave." The woman just laughs.

"Boy, you have no idea who you are dealing with." She stretches out her hand ready to blast him when with a wave of her magic only to be pushed to the ground. She quickly gets back up to see Elijah Mikaelson standing a few feet from her. In shock she fails to notice her hood has fallen down and her face can be seen clear as day by both Matt and Elijah.

The woman has long-straight hair that is as white as snow. Her pale skin makes it look like she has not seen the sun in years. But the only thing Matt notices is the scar on her forehead. The six pointed star in a circle. "It was you who killed the Silver Moon Wolves."

The woman turns to Matt now realizing her hood is off. "Who are you?" Asks Elijah.

"I go by many names, and I will tell you none of them."

"What do you want with that stone?"

"That's none of your business."

"When you massacred an entire pack it became my business."

"They were only massacred because your dear brother Niklaus obliterated the Bennetts."

Elijah's eyes widened in shock. "Are you saying that what happened with the Bennetts and the Silver Moon Wolves are connected?"

The woman realized she made a huge mistake by letting it slip that both massacres are connected. She had to leave before anything else was revealed. She used her magic to send both Matt and Elijah flying back, by the time they got back up she was gone. Elijah tried to use his heightened senses to find her but she was long gone with the stone. He cursed himself for letting her get away. Whoever that witch was, she was key to understanding what happened with Klaus and the Bennetts. He turns to look at Matt. "Grab what you need, we have a boat to catch."

"What!?"

"We need more information about that woman and I believe we will find it wherever the Bennetts are."

"Don't you want the Bennetts dead?"

"That is what my brother wants, but I'm starting to think he is being manipulated. It's almost dark. Where are we meeting the merchant?" Matt just stared at Elijah with suspicion. "I know it is hard to believe, but I never wanted the Bennett's to die. If I had known my brother ordered their deaths, I would have done everything in my power to stop it."

"Bennett Cove, that is were he is waiting for us."

 _ **High Castle - Klaus's Room**_

Klaus sits in front of his large fireplace, naked as the day he was born, drinking wine. The body of one of the castle maids lies on the floor, her throat ripped open. He brought her to his room ready to drink and fuck her, but just as he is about to penetrate her with both his fangs and cock the image of the green eyed witch stops him. In frustration he rips her throat open and watches her bleed to death on his floor. As Klaus takes the last sip of his wine he hears someone enter his room. "You wanted to see me?" Klaus looks back to see Kol making his way towards him. "Could you please put some pants on?" Klaus sighs as he gets up to grab his pants off the floor and puts them on. "Thank you. Why did you want me to come? Was it to show off this poor woman you killed for what looks like no reason."

"I heard that you abandoned Davina at Freya's home yesterday."

"I did not abandon her. I had things I needed to do, and she looked like she was having fun, so I left her there."

"And what were these things that needed your urgent attention? Was it one of your whores?" Kol looked at the floor. Klaus grabbed his brother and threw him across the room. "I should dagger you and put you in a coffin for a hundred years!"

"Then why don't you? It's all I seem to be good for!" Kol pushed Klaus up against the wall. Kol was about to punch him when he was suddenly pulled ways from Klaus and frozen place.

"What is wrong with you two!?" The brothers turned to see Freya standing by the doorway. "A war is coming and all you two seem to care about is fighting with each other?"

"He is the one who attacked me!" Kol said glaring at Klaus.

"That's because he is going to ruin the alliance I am trying to build with the Mountain Rose Kingdom. If Richard had found out that Kol was fucking some brothel whore while he was supposed to be with Davina, he would have called off the engagement."

"Is that why you left Davina in my care? I thought you liked her?"

"I do, that's why I did that. She is an innocent girl that does not deserve to be caught up in the Mikaelson family drama."

"I understand, but her kingdom is needed in this upcoming war. If you want to truly protect this girl, going to a brothel will not help." Freya releases Kol from her magic. "Now go and think of how you can make this up to Davina." Kol does as Freya says.

"Is there a reason this poor girl is dead?" Klaus moves lie on his bed and ignores Freya's question. "Fine, don't answer." She looks at the body. "Incendia." The body goes up in flames and in a few seconds all that is left is ash. She uses the wind to blow the ashes into the fire. "I know I am not Rebekah, but if you want to talk I am here and willing to listen."

"Or you could tell me where she is and then I can go talk to her."

"Like I said before I have no idea where she is."

"I don't believe you." Freya moved to sit in front of the fire and both were content to sit in silence for awhile.

 _ **Bennett Cove**_

Matt and Elijah made it to Alaric's ship just as the sun was starting to set. Matt sees Elena and Alaric waiting next it. When Alaric spots Elijah he pulls out his crossbow and points it at him. "What is he doing here?"

"I come in peace." Elijah raises his hands above his head.

"You're a Mikaelson, you don't know what peace is."

Matt stands in between Elijah and Alaric. "He is telling the truth. If it was not for him, I'd probably be dead right now."

"What do you mean?" Elena asks, her tone laced with worry.

"I'm sorry Elena, but I was too late. By the time I got home a witch was already there and had found the Fire Moonstone. She was going to kill me, but Elijah was there. Elena, this woman was the same witch that killed your family."

"What!?"

"There's more, she is also connected to the Bennett massacre."

Alaric looks at Matt. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine, but that does not explain why he is here."

"I fear my brother was manipulated into killing the Bennetts. He was told there was a prophecy that said the Bennetts would be our downfall. Someone used his paranoid mind to their advantage."

"Then go to Klaus and tell him that."

"My suspicions are not enough to convince Niklaus that he was tricked. I need more proof, and the only way to get it is to figure out what is really going on. I know I can find more answers wherever you are going."

Alaric gives Elijah a good once over. "Fine, but I am keeping my eye on you. Just so you know, my arrows are dipped in a concentrated dose of vervain. It won't kill you, but it will knock you out cold for a while. You make one wrong move and I will dump your ass into the ocean."

"Understood."

 _ **Ember Isles - East Docks**_

Night had just descended by the time Bonnie, Stefan, and Caroline reached the docks. They hid behind a boat that was dry docked for repairs. "My father's boat is the one with the blue and white sails." Bonnie and Stefan peek over the edge to see the large boat located in the middle of docks surrounded by men with swords.

Boonie looks at Stefan. "There are a lot of men out there. How are we going to get past them?"

"Can't you do what you did at the greenhouse and send them all flying? Once they are all down we can run to the ship."

Stefan shakes his head. "That will cause to much attention. Word could spread of two witches traveling by ship attacking an entire village. We need to travel quietly, trying not to attract too much attention."

"Then what do we do?"

"We need a distraction." Bonnie declares. "It has to be a big one, so it's long enough for us to grab our things off out boat and get on to Caroline's." Just then the three of them could hear the men shouting as the chief approached the ship.

"Did you find her?"

"No one has seen her yet." One of the soldiers replied.

"She probably will not come here. Her mother let her get away, so she knows we are on to her little plan."

"There is no other way to leave, she must come here."

"According to my men that were at the greenhouse, she had help from two witches. A man and a woman. They must have a ship. Where is it?"

"A new ship was docked here this morning. It's this way."

Bonnie started to panic. "Stefan if they search our boat they are going to find Amani and Keeva."

"That's it!" Stefan exclaims. He shut his eyes muttering words to himself.

"What is he doing and who are Amani and Keeva?"

"They are our familiars. As for Stefan I have no idea what he is doing."

As the villagers approach the boat Keeva suddenly jumps out attacking the chief. She claws his face and then runs towards the village center. The chief stands holding his face as blood gushes out from the deep cuts. "Why are you all standing around!? I want the head of that animal!" Most of the men immediately start to chase Keeva.

"Chief, we need to take you to the healer."

As soon as everyone is gone Stefan gets up. "Come on we need to hurry. Caroline you undock your ship while we gather our things. As soon as we are all on board we set sail."

"What just happened?" Caroline asks Stefan.

"I'll explain later, now go." Caroline runs to her father's ship preparing it for departure.

"Stefan, what about Keeva?"

"Don't worry, those idiots will never catch her. I'll summon Keeva once we are on the ship."

 _ **Mystic Falls Kingdom - High Castle Guest Quarters**_

With the last bit of sun rays disappearing behind the horizon Davina gets out of bed and stuffs a couple of pillows underneath the blankets. As long as no one looks too hard they will never notice her missing. She pulls out her mother's pendant. "Let's hope this works." Davina takes out a needle and pokes her thumb, and lets a small drop of blood falls onto the pendant. Davina closes her eyes and starts to chant. "North, south, east, west. Take me to my heart's desire. North, south east, west. Take me to my heart's desire." Davina can feel the energy moving around her. As she keeps chanting the energy moves faster. Soon it is moving so fast is has created a windstorm inside the room.

When she feels the energy dissipate she opens her eyes to find herself sitting outside, in front of a large castle. She recognizes it immediately, the Bennett Castle. It looks just like the castle from her mother's paintings. Davina stands up slowly taking her time to sense her surroundings. It seemed that the animals that live in the forest that borders the Bennett land were the only creatures nearby. She walks to gate feeling a protective barrier around the castle. When she reaches out her hand to open the gate she feels the barrier open just enough for her to pass through. As she walks through the barrier reinforces itself behind her.

"Now what?" She stands at the front door looking around. "This is ridiculous. I'm going back to High Castle." When she turns around she sees a floating ball of golden light. "What are you?" She reaches out for the light. As soon as she touches it she feels warmth surround her. Suddenly the light moves towards the front door entering the castle.

"Wait!" She runs after the light. When she opens the door she sees the it turn right. Davina continues to follow it until it stops in front of a painting in the back of the castle. The painting is of a woman flying on a dragon that is blood red. In her hand she is holding a broadsword as if she is flying into battle. "This must be a painting of Qetsiyah."

Why did the light lead her to this painting? Davina looks closely at the sword, the hilt is reddish brown with golden inlay. She sees something written on the blade, but can't make it out. Next she inspects the dragon, but the only thing of note was that it was a dragon. Lastly she looks at Qetsiyah, who looks like a warrior princess ready to defend her home, but what was she defending against?

She takes a step back from the painting to look at the frame. On closer inspection she notices a small color difference in the right corner. She touches it and the wall the painting is on moves to the left revealing a hidden staircase going down.

Davina descends the stairs and ends up in a large room. She gasps as she feels powerful magic that flows through the room. She looks around trying to find the source, but the only thing is a box in the middle of the room. Davina walks towards it, whatever is in that box is very powerful. She tries to open it, but it won't budge. She tried to use her magic to open it, but nothing worked. "That's great!" She screams in frustration. "What the hell am I supposed to do with a box I can't even open!?" Suddenly the glowing light she saw earlier appears once more. This time it starts to get brighter making Davina look away. When she notices the light is gone she turns back. Standing in front of her is someone she thought she would never see again. "It can't be…mom?"

"Hello darling. It's so good to see you." Davina feels the tears running down her face. She tries to grab her but her hand goes through her.

"You're a ghost. How? Why?"

"We don't have much time. I have come to give you a message. In six months time a great evil we be released back into the world. The only one who can stop is the next Bennett Queen."

"But all the Bennetts are dead."

"Not all of them, three remain. The youngest one, Bonnie, is the next queen."

"How?"

"All will be revealed in time, now listen to me. The queen is the only one who can stop the darkness from rising again, but she can't do it alone. She will have warriories with her, and one of those warriories is you."

"Me!?"

"Yes. She is on her way gathering the rest of them. Soon she will come to you. When you meet her you need to give her the weapon that she will use to defeat the darkness."

"I don't have a weapon."

"It lies in this box. Take it. Once you get back to High Castle make sure to keep the box hidden, there are people who want possess its power. Find a way to leave Mystic Falls and make your way to the Southern Wolf Tribe. There you will find a young wolf named Tyler Lockwood, he is another warrior that will help you protect the weapon until Bonnie comes." Just then a large explosion can be heard outside.

"What was that!?"

"They're here."

"Who's here?"

"Davina, use the pendent and go."

"Will I see you again?"

Her mother gives her a soft smile. "Not for a long time, but I am always with you, my child." Davina can hear shouting in the distance. "Go!" Her mother disappears in a flash. Davina just stares at the spot her mother was standing. It's not until she hears the wall open that she is brought out of her stupor. She grabs the box, pulls out the pendent, pricks her thumb, and starts to chant. The magical energy swirls around her again. Just before she disappears she sees three hooded figures enter the room. She was only able to catch a glimpse of one of them. A large man with dark skin and brown eyes. And just like that she is back in her room at High Castle.

She sits on the floor for a long time clutching the box trying to calm her fast beating heart. Once she feels her heart rate return to normal she stuffs the box into her trunk and goes to bed.

 _ **Bennett Castle**_

As soon as the three hooded figures enter the room at the bottom of the stairs they see a girl disappear in a flash of light with the weapon they have been trying to get for the last eighteen years. "Fuck!" The dark skin man shouts has he throws off his hood. "We were so close!"

"Calm down Jonas. Getting angry is not going to solve anything."

"This is your fault, Alicia."

The woman removes her hood letting her white hair fall free. "My fault?"

"If you had gotten the stone when you were supposed to instead of killing an entire pack for the fun of it we would already have the weapon in our possession. Now some girl has it."

"How did that girl get in anyway? The barrier was still up when we came. Who is she?"

"I might be able to find out." Jonas and Alicia turn to the third man who had come with them.

"And how do you plan to do that, Kai?" Jonas asks.

Kai bends down and picks up a necklace. "There is blood on this pendant. It's not enough to use for a curse, but I can at least find out the identity of the girl."

"Good." Jonas visibly relaxes. "We should go. I'm sure someone heard the explosion."

 _ **High Castle - Klaus's Room**_

Klaus had decided to get out of bed and paint, while Freya remained seated in front of the fire. There was a peaceful silence between them, but the peace was shattered when one of the guards came running into the room. "My King! Princess Freya! I just received word from one of the hybrids patrolling the forest surrounding the Bennett Castle. The barrier that was protecting the castle is gone."

Klaus drop the paint brush. "What do you mean gone?"

"Gone as in we can enter the castle again."

"What happened to the barrier?"

"I don't know."

"We should go to the castle right now and investigate." Freya says.

"No, I'll go with some of my hybrids. When we secure the castle I'll summon you." Klaus grabs his sword and heads out leaving Freya alone in his room. When she can no longer hear his footsteps she takes a look at what he was painting. It was a dark skinned woman with green eyes, and long flowing, dark brown hair, who was wearing a red gown.

 _ **Caroline's Ship**_

When Caroline's ship was a few miles away from Ember Isles, and Stefan had summoned Keeva back, Bonnie thought it was about time to tell Caroline what was going on. "So let me get this straight, something really bad is going to awaken in six months time, and in order to defeat it you want my help? Are you insane!?"

"I know it sounds crazy but-"

"It's more than crazy! Even if this 'darkness' does come, how the fuck am I supposed to help. I don't fight, I have no skills, and I'm pretty sure the chief is going to put a bounty on my head."

"Caroline, I know you feel a connection between us. There is a bond that you can't deny."

"Watch me." Caroline gets up and walks to the helm.

"You should have waited to tell her."

"Waited till when, when the darkness awakens? Six months may seem like a long time, but if you think about all the things we need to do, we barely have enough time. The sooner she knows what's going on, the sooner she will realize her role in the grand scheme of things."

"Bonnie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just feeling a little antsy."

"Why don't you get some rest. I'll stay up with Caroline."

"Okay."

* * *

Author's Note:

Next Chapter: Kol and Davina get closer while she gets more clues on the three hooded figures. Stefan gets the next location while he, Bonnie and Caroline bond. Klaus enters the Bennett Castle.

Thanks so much for your patients. It is much appreciated.

~The Darkening Heart


	9. Chapter 8

Hi guys, I know its been like a years since I uploaded. I'm really sorry. I got busy and this was put on the back burner, but I'm back and I will try to post more often.

Thanks, The Darkening Heart

* * *

 _ **Bennett Castle**_

Klaus, Marcel and Kol stand before the front gates of the Bennett Castle. It has been eighteen years since anyone has set foot inside. The sun is just starting to rise in the east, right behind the castle, making it look dark and haunting.

"I don't remember the castle being this creepy." Kol says as he stares at it. "I say Freya should go first. Make sure there are no magical traps."

"You are an original, if you do get caught in a trap you won't die." Klaus says annoyed.

"But I'm not." Marcel looks at Klaus. "Why am I here?"

"I want you to stay out here with your men and make sure no one enters the castle. Once Kol and I have a look around, I'll send Freya to put up another barrier, this time allowing only our family in."

"Brother, can you imagine all the secrets that are hidden in these walls? Rumors say the Bennetts hid their most powerful spells in a secret room that only the Bennett Queen could enter."

"Just a minute ago you were afraid to go in." Marcel chuckles.

"I was never afraid, I was just being cautious."

"Yeah right." Kol glares at Marcel and just as he is about to strike him with his sword, Klaus grabs Kol's collar and drags him into the castle.

As soon as both brothers enter Klaus can feel residual magic from the barrier as it weakly tries to push them out. Whatever magic that was protecting the castle, was very strong. As they go deeper into the castle Klaus hears what sounds like footsteps upstairs. "There is someone else here."

"Impossible. As soon as the barrier went down your hybrids surrounded it. No one has come in and or out."

"I hear someone walking upstairs."

Kol remains silent trying to listen for the footsteps, but no matter how hard he tries he hears nothing. "You're being paranoid again. I'm going to head towards the basement. If I remember correctly that is where they kept their magical weapons."

As Kol walks away Klaus decides to investigate upstairs. As he climbs the stairs and reaches the second floor the noise stops. He stands there for a minute waiting to hear if it comes back. Just as he is about to give up he hears a loud thud coming from the room at the end of the hall. Klaus gabs the hilt of his sword and walks towards the room. When he reaches the door he waits and listens. When he hears nothing, he slowly opens the door. The rusted hinges screech as the door swings open. Klaus sees the room is empty except for what looks like the silhouette of a painting on an easel, underneath a large red cloth in the center of the room.

Klaus goes and lifts the cloth and reveals a painting for Abby Bennett the last Bennett Queen holding her new born baby daughter. Klaus takes a closer look at the baby, for some reason the baby is familiar to him somehow. He never saw the future queen, but there was something that was drawing him to her. Then it hits him, her eyes! The eyes of the baby match hers, the witch, Bonnie. The barrier came down after he saw her. Marcel was right, Bonnie Bennett is alive.

"They lied to you." Klaus turns around to see the ghostly apparition of Abby Bennett.

"Who?"

"His followers are everywhere. Be careful of who you trust."

"Who's followers?"

"Zyaire will wake soon. You and Bonnie must fight him togather or the darkness will win." And then she's gone.

 _ **Basement**_

Kol walks to the familiar painting of Qetsiyah. Being here brings back fond memories.

 _~Eighteen and half years ago~_

"So what do you think?" Kol turns to look at his best friend in confusion.

"Really Rudy? You told me to come here so you could show me a painting I've seen a thousand times."

"You can't tell the difference?"

"What are you talking about?" Rudy just smiles and reaches a little behind the painting. Kol hears a click and the painting moves revealing a secret staircase.

"Sheila asked me to build a hidden room. Apparently something is coming and they need a place to put it, one that is only accessible to Bennetts." Rudy smiles proudly.

"You're an idiot."

His smile falters. "Why?"

"If this room is supposed to be only for the Bennetts why are you showing me. I'm sure the Queen won't be happy with you."

"Don't worry about my wife. She is currently on bed rest until she gives birth to Bonnie. Once Abby is strong enough she will spell this door to only open with Bennett blood."

"Bonnie? Is that the name you two came up with."

"Yep. Like it?"

"Bonnie Bennett. Has a nice ring to it." Kol looks at Rudy who has a big wide smile on his face. "I can't believe you of all people are going to be a father, especially the father of the future Bennett Queen."

"And why is that? Abby thinks I'm going to make an amazing father."

"Says the man that believes in an old children's tale of a secret room in the Bennett Castle."

"Turns out I was right. I just had to build it." They both laughed at that.

 _~Present Time~_

Kol smiles fondly remembering the man that had been his only true friend in his long life, Rudy Hoppkins. He was a human who had a talent for architecture. His father was a cook at High Castle and would bring Rudy along with him hoping he would one day succeed his father. Instead Rudy spent hours studying the castle. When he was sixteen Rudy found his way into Kol's room. At first Kol was pissed that a stranger was in his personal space, but Rudy had this air about him that could make him feel at ease. They became fast friends. After the massacre Kol assumed Rudy had been killed, but his body was never found.

Kol took a deep breath and opened the door. _'I guess Abby never got around to spelling the door.'_ he thought. He descended the stairs hoping for a clue about Rudy, but all he saw was an empty room. Someone had definitely been here recently, he could smell blood. He walks to the center of the room and bends down noticing a small droplet of blood. He smells it again, he recognizes the scent, it belongs to Davina.

 _ **Second Floor**_

Klaus stares at the spot where Abby's ghost was. So many questions were swirling around in his head. _'Who is Zyaire? Who lied? If Bonnie is alive where has she been all this time?'_ That was the biggest question running through his head. Bonnie Bennett is alive. The Bennett Queen lives. Does that mean that the prophecy Jonas Martin told him about was going to come true. Was Bonnie going to kill him and his family. _'But she said they lied to me.'_ Does that mean Jonas lied to him, the Bennetts were not his family's downfall. _'You and Bonnie must fight him togather or the darkness will win.'_ Why do he and Bonnie need to fight together? Is a Bennett needed to kill this Zyaire? Klaus growled in anger. All these questions were giving him a headache. First thing first he needed to talk to Freya and Elijah. Then afterwards he's going to have a long talk with Jonas Martin.

 _ **Alaric's Ship**_

Matt had finally been able to get Elena to sleep. As soon as the ship was undocked Elena started to get sea sick. She had been throwing up for an hour when she finally stopped. Alaric had some medicinal drink that helps to settle the stomachs of humans. He had no idea if it could work on hybrids. It did, it just took a lot more. Matt leaves the small room Elena is sleeping in and walks onto the deck where Alaric and Elijah are.

"Where are we going?" Elijah asks him.

"The home of the Goddess." Alaric replies.

"Home of the what?" Matt asks.

"Are you talking about the lost island of witches?" Elijah asks at the same time.

"Yep."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"That island is a myth, a bedtime story that is told to children."

"Sorry to break it to you, but the island is very much real. It's just hidden, it can only be seen by the witches who are especially connected to the Goddess or if you have a dagger spelled by the witches who live on the island."

"And you have a dagger like that." Alaric smirks and grabs a dagger from the inside of his jacket.

"Lily Salvator gave it to me."

"Salvator? As in the Salvator coven that supposedly lives on and protects the island?"

"The one and only."

"Can someone please tell me what you guys are talking about!?" Matt shouts in anger.

"Calm down." Alaric says as he hands him a flask full of rum. Matt grabs the flask and takes a big swig. "The Lost Island of Witches or Crescent Island is the ancestral home of witches. It is said the Goddess came to life on that island and is the birthplace of the first witch, Qetsiyah. The Salvator coven is led by the Slavator family. They protect the island. Make sure that those that the Goddess deems unworthy will not find the island and use its whatever power that they find there for evil intentions."

"How did you come across the island?" Elijah asked.

"The Salvator's needed someone who could tell them of the world outside. For a thousand years they selected humas they could trust and gave them a dagger with the Salvator crest." Alaric places the dagger on the table. It moves on its own and points north west. "Crescent Island is that way."

"Why did the Salvator's trust you?"

"That is a story for another time."

 _ **Caroline's Ship**_

The sun starts to rise over the horizon when Bonnie wakes up and walks onto the deck and over to Stefan who has fallen asleep while on watch. She should yell at him for falling asleep, but he looks so peaceful, and Keeva is awake and alert. She also sees that Amani is perched on top of the mast. Bonnie decides to let Stefan sleep and sits next to him.

Last night after Caroline went to sleep, Stefan received the next location, Starfall Kingdom. Bonnie remembers the stories that Emily told her when she was young about the wolf tribes that lived there. There are three main tribes, The Crescent Wolves, The Silver Moon Wolves, and the biggest and most powerful wolf pack, The Southern Wolf Tribe. Emily didn't know alot about the first two, but the Southern Wolves were close allies of the Bennett Coven. The alpha of the pack becomes known as the wolf knight for the Bennett Queen. The day after Bonnie was born apparently she met the three year old wolf who would be her future wolf knight. Emily told her how he held Bonnie for hours, only letting her go when it was time to feed. Bonnie remembers Emily's laughter when she recalled how her father would pout when the young wolf growled at him for trying to take Bonnie.

"You look sad." Bonnie looks up to see Caroline walking on to the deck. "What were you thinking about?"

"My father."

"Did he pass away?"

"Yeah, a couple days after I was born. I never knew him and my mother, but my cousin tells me stories of them. Sometimes I wish they were here with me." Bonnie notices Caroline's face fall while she is talking. "I'm sorry if I made you sad thinking about your mother, but if we are being honest your mother really doesn't deserve your sadness."

Carlione shakes her head. "I wasn't thinking about my mother, I was thinking of my father. Unlike most of the men at home, my dad encouraged me to learn more than just things related to taking care of the house. He was a trader who specialized in herbal medicine. He taught me everything he knew."

"Really?"

"Yep. Want to see something cool?"

"Yes."

"Follow me." Caroline walks down into the ship and leads Bonnie to the room next to the one they slept in. "This is where my father would teach me." She opens the door to a room filled with medicine, rare plants, and books. On the left side of the room, up against the wall was a table covered with journals.

Bonnie picks up a journal and reads a passage _'The first day of the summer solstice is the best time to pick the solar tulsi. But be careful, brewing tea with the flower will make one vomit, but tea made from the roots is really good for reducing fevers.'_ "What's a solar tulsi?"

Caroline walks to one of the many shelves that are filled with various plants and picks up a jar filled with dried yellow and orange flowers. "Solar tulsi are flowers that can only be found at the peak of Caslam Volcano. It's a large volcano that rises from the ocean that's about a two day boat trip east of my village. The volcano is still active so a lot of people avoid it, but not my father." She puts the jar back and picks up another jar that looks to be filled with green feathers, but on closer inspection Bonnie realizes that it is leaves not feathers. "This is called dove weed, it's another plant that grows on Caslam Volcano where rock meets the ocean. You dry the leaves, grind it into a fine powder, mix it with the tea made from the solar tulsi roots and apply it to an infected wound. The next day the infection is practically gone."

"Amazing. I'm a witch that grew up on an island filled with magical plants, but I've never heard of or seen half of these."

"Well that's cause most of them don't have a magical use, so they would be meaningless to witches. But these medicines are needed by humans all over the world. Especially the ones who can't afford to see a witch healer. Wherever my father went to trade he would provide medicine to the poor."

"He sounds like a good man."

"The best." Bonnie and Caroline spend awhile looking over the journals until Stefan walks in.

"Morning."

"Stefan, look at this." Bonnie holds a small white flower and puts it into a glass filled with water. As soon as the petals touch the water they start to glow.

"Wow, that's amazing."

"It's called crystal moon lotus."

"Cool."

"It comes from a cave that is under a lake in the Wolf Lands."

"Interesting. The reason I came down was that I was charting our rout last night-"

"Before you fell asleep?" Bonnie smirks and Caroline laughs.

"Funny." He deadpans. "As I was saying, It's going to take us about a week to get to Starfall Kingdom. We are going to need to make a stop to pick up supplies."

"Can I see the map?" Ask Caroline. Stefan pulls out the map from his bag and puts it on the table. "Here." Caroline points to a land mass on the map. "This is Templeton Kingdom. It's a mostly human kingdom that has a few witches employed by the royal family to protect the kingdom from vampires and wolves. You can pick up supplies here at the stillward docks. There's a huge bazaar there."

"Great, from our location it looks like we should reach there tomorrow morning. The three of us can get what we need and then leave before nightfall."

"You mean the two of you." Bonnie looks at Caroline in confusion. "I plan to stay in Templeton, at least for awhile. Find a job, and make some money."

"Caroline-"

"Stop. I told you last night, I'm not the one you're looking for. I'm a nobody, how could I possibly help, I have no skills."

"Are you serious? I have never met anyone who knows so much about plants and medicines as much as you do."

"You guys are witches you don't need medicine."

"Not true, there are some illnesses that can't be cured with magic."

"Doesn't matter, you don't need me." Caroline leaves the room and goes into the next room.

Bonnie goes to follow her, but Stefan grabs her arm. "Leave it. She needs time to process."

"But-"

"She'll come around. Come on, we should check the supplies we have now and see what we need to get at the market."

"Bazaar."

"What?"

"Caroline said it was a bazaar, not a market."

"Is there a difference?"

"I have no idea." She smiles at him.

 _ **Mystic Falls Kingdom - High Castle, Davina's Room**_

Davina is currently sitting on her bed staring at the box. She tried opening it, by using all the unlocking spells she knew, but they had no effect. "Maybe I should throw it against the wall." Davina gowns in frustration and lies down. The box is only one problem out of many. The main one being the missing pendant. She must have dropped it somewhere and she has a sinking feeling in her gut that it's in the Bennett Castle. Another problem is the hooded figures she saw there. _'Who are they and why do they want this box? Also how did they get in?'_ When she was getting ready for breakfast her maid told her that the barrier that was protecting the Bennett Castle disappeared and that King Klaus and Prince Kol had gone to investigate. The next problem was finding a way to get to the Southern Wolf Tribe. Her mother told her she had to get there and there would be a wolf who would help her. If she had her pendant she could have been there by now, but she lost it. This is how Davina spent her morning, stuck in an unending loop.

As Davina tries to think of a solution she hears a knock on her door. "Princess, Prince Kol has requested your presence."

"Please tell the prince I am not feeling well today and wish to stay in bed and rest."

"I'm sorry Princess, but he says you cannot refuse. He is waiting for you in his private study."

Davina wants to say no, but she should try to be on her best behavior so she does not draw any unnecessary attention to herself. "Okay." She hides the box in her chest and then opens the door. The servant guides her to the other side of the castle where the Mikaelsons reside. He leads her to a door and then knocks.

"You can enter." The servant opens the door and steps aside. Once Davina is inside the servant closes the door behind her. She sees Kol sitting at his desk with a glass of some sort of liquid in it. Considering that it's dark red and thick she can only assume it's blood. For awhile she watches Kol as he studies her. It's like he is trying to solve some mystery and she is the case breaking clue.

"Did you call me here to stare at me."

He looks at her a little longer before saying, "No, I have a question for you and I want the truth. I'll know if you're lying."

She tenses at the coldness of his tone. "Okay."

"How did you get inside the Bennett Castle?"

* * *

Next Chapter: Kol confronts Davina about the Bennett Castle. We see what's going on with Rebekah and Tyler, and Stefan, Bonnie, and Caroline get into some trouble in Templeton.


	10. Chapter 9

Hello, hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if some of the characters are a little bit ooc, but I tired my best.

Please let me know if there is anything confusing.

-TheDarkeningHeart

* * *

 _ **Mystic Falls Kingdom - High Castle, Kol's Study**_

" _I have a question for you and I want the truth. I'll know if you're lying."_

 _She tenses at the coldness of his tone. "Okay."_

" _How did you get inside the Bennett Castle?"_

Kol quietly sips the glass of blood as he stares at Davina who remains silent looking at the wall behind him. On the outside Davina is calm, but inside her emotions are swirling. Should she tell him the truth and risk his brother's wrath, or try to lie and still run the risk of Klaus finding out and killing her? As she tries to think of a way to get out of this mess alive Kol speaks.

"I have lived over seven hundred years." She shifts her eyes and finally looks at him. "After the first hundred I realized that making friends with mortals is a bad idea, because I will always out live them. Why should I care for someone when I know that they will eventually die, and I will continue on for an eternity." He pauses as he turns to look out the window on the left side of the room. "It's one of the many reasons why I think our marriage is a ridiculous idea." He says as an afterthought. He looks back at Davina. "For centuries the only ones I cared for were my siblings. We may fight a lot, but I would give my life to protect them and I know they would do the same." He stops talking as he pulls out a bottle of whisky and a glass from his desk and pours himself a drink.

"Why are you telling me this?" Davina asks when he does not continue.

"Thirty-two years ago I met a sixteen year old boy in this room. He loved old buildings, and High Castle is the oldest structure in this kingdom. Besides of course the Bennett Castle." Kol smiles fondly at the memory. "We spent hours talking about the castle and anything that came to mind. The next day he came back and I showed him around. For the first time in six hundred years I had a true friend."

"What happened to him?" She asks softly.

"He died. Eighteen years ago, the night of the Bennett massacre." Davina scrunches her brows in confusion. "His name was Rudy Hopkins, husband to the last Bennett Queen." Her eyes widened in shock. "When I first heard about what happened I prayed to the Goddess that he somehow survived. When I heard his body was never found I had hoped that he was alive, but as the years went by with no news, my hope was dwindled. Eventually I accepted that he was dead, and with my acceptance, my anger grew. I was angry at everything, especially with my brother Klaus. I lost my best friend because of him."

"You guys seem to get along just fine to me."

"You should have seen us before. We were much closer back then. Now there is all this tension that surrounds us. I think that's the real reason why Rebekah ran, she couldn't take it anymore. Elijah only talks to Klaus when it's about the Kingdom or family business. Freya… well Freya was always quiet, the only one she is truly close with is Finn, and he has currently been in the Wolf Lands for the last five years trying to negotiate peace with the Southern Wolves. He knows it's a lost cause, but he would rather be in enemy territory then be home." Kol takes the glass of whisky and finishes it off.

"Again, why are you telling me this?"

"The night you arrived, Klaus finally told me why he sent the hybrids to kill the Bennetts. Apparently he was told of some prophecy that the Bennets would be our downfall. Klaus has been paranoid for as long as I can remember, I blame our parents for that. He thought it would be best to kill them first, ask questions later. Afterwards, the castle was sealed and for eighteen years no one could get in. Suddenly after you arrive the barrier is broken and I find your blood in a room the only the dead Bennetts and me knew about." Kol gets up and moves to stand in front of Davina. He is so close she can feel the heat radiating off his body. "So I ask again, how did you break the barrier and what did you take?"

Davina takes a deep breath, there is no hiding the truth now. "First of all, I did not break the barrier, it was broken when I was already inside."

"Then how did you get in?"

Davina tells Kol of her mother's pendant, how the barrier opened for her then closed. She told him how she followed a glowing ball of light that turned out to be her mother. She told him what her mother told her about the darkness, the Bennett Queen, and the weapon in the box. "While I was talking with her the barrier came crashing down. As I was leaving three witches came down. I believe they wanted the box."

"What did they look like?"

"I have no idea. Their faces were covered with black hoods."

"And the box, where is it?"

"Safe."

"You don't trust me?"

"Not enough. Not yet anyway." She whispers the last part, but he still hears and gives her a small smile. "I need to go to the Wolf Lands." His smile falters.

"Why?"

"My mother told me about a southern wolf who is another warrior. He is supposed to help me protect the box until the Bennett Queen comes. Can you help me?"

"The Wolf Lands are about three days away on horseback. The problem is Klaus will know as soon as you leave the castle, and if you leave without me he will become really suspicious and will most likely hurt your father. Why can't you use your mother's pendant?"

"I… lost it?"

"Where?"

"The Bennett Castle."

"Fuck!" Kol grabs Davina's arm and drags her out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To Freya. She is the only one who can protect you."

Davina suddenly stops moving and tries to pull her arm from his grasp. "Why do I need Freya to protect me?" She says in frustration.

"You used your blood to make the pendent work and then dropped it at the castle. I was in that room you were in, there was no pendent. My guess is that those three witches took it cause it has your blood on it. With your blood they could track you or even worse. Freya knows how to make sure your blood can't be used against you." Kol starts to pull Davina again and heads towards Freya's garden.

 _ **The Wolf Lands**_

It's been a few days since Tyler's father returned from the wolf summit to announce that they would be going to war. He tried to convince him that war would not be the answer, but his father just hit him and said if he is scared to fight he can leave the pack. The thing was Tyler was not afraid to fight, he is a warrior, but he is afraid of all the innocent lives that will be lost because of his father's revenge. It's a useless war, the only way to kill a Mikaelson was with the white oak dagger, but that was destroyed when Klaus finally killed his father, four hundred years ago. Tyler brought this up last night, but his father just said there is always a way to kill something that lives. For the last eighteen years Tyler's father has only ever thought about one thing, Klaus's head on spike.

Tyler was determined to stop this war, but he knew he could not do it alone. Which is why he is outside of Southern Wolf territory, secretly meeting with someone who, he hoped, could help. It's almost noon when Tyler reaches the agreed upon meeting place. The other party is not here yet. He tries to see if he can sense them nearby, but he gets nothing. Tyler stands there for about five minutes when he starts to think the other person is not coming. He waits another ten when he decides to go back home.

"Leaving so soon?" Tyler turns around and finally comes face to face with Finn Mikaelson.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I had to make sure you were alone. This could have been a trap for all I know. So why does the son of the man who wants to kill my family wish to speak to me privately?"

"My father has convinced all the alphas in the Wolf Lands to join forces."

"So it's no longer if war will start, but when."

"He has a spy at High Castle, he knows of your youngest brother's engagement to a witch princess. According to the spy, Klaus plans to make the official announcement at the end of the month. That's when he wants to attack."

"Makes sense, attack when our guard is down and we are at our most vulnerable. Also attacking when we announce the union of two kingdoms sends a warning to others about becoming our allies. He does know that even if he kills our army and allies he could never kill us."

"I have told him… but…"

"But?"

"There is something he is not telling me. He told me that there is always a way to kill something that lives. It feels like he knows something, but he's keeping it to himself."

"Interesting. So have you called me here to warn me of the impending war?"

"I called you here so we could find a way to stop a war before it begins. I know that for the last five years you have tried to have peace talks with him and he has turned it down every time."

"If you want me to try talking to him again, I will tell you now that talking is useless."

"That's because we don't have all the information. I need to know the reason Klaus had the Bennetts killed."

"Why?"

"Cause I think Klaus was manipulated." Finn gives Tyler a curious look. "I've been thinking about the motive Klaus would have to kill them. The only thing I could come up with was that Klaus saw them as a threat." Tyler started to pace back and forth as he tells Finn what he has been thinking about for months. "But why would he suddenly see them as a threat? For centuries the Bennetts have been the closest allies to your family. I've read about Ayana, a Bennett Queen that raised you and your siblings."

"Ayana was the one that taught mother magic."

"And with the help of the Bennett coven Klaus was finally able to kill your parents. If we are being honest without them would you and your siblings still be here?"

"Maybe not."

"They have been essential for your family's survival, and I know for a fact that Klaus knows this too. So that leads to me question why would he see them as a threat? The only logical explanation I can think of, he was manipulated. Someone told him something to turn him against the Bennetts, and whoever that is, is the true person behind the death of the Bennett Coven. Klaus was just the weapon they chose."

Finn smirks at Tyler. "You are very smart for one so young." He pats him on the back. "There is someone you need to meet. Follow me."

 _ **Starfall Kingdom**_

It's been a few days since Rebekah left Mystic Falls, and has been in Starfall. She was able to buy a small cottage at the edge of a small village called Winterfell. She had a bit of money left so she did not have to worry for a while. But Rebekah thought it was best that she come up with a plan to make a living as soon as possible. She needed to not only prove to her siblings that she could take of herself, but also needed to prove it to herself. The major problem is, the village is populated mostly with humans, except for a small coven of witches, who live on the other side of the village. The witches are mostly healers. But some of them do odd jobs around the village. Mostly fighting off rogue wolf attacks. Winterfell is located in a remote part of northern Starfall which borders the Wolf Lands.

She has done her best to keep her vampire nature under control and has only been drinking from animals. Starfall is known to be accepting of all species including vampires, but people still are very cautious around them. The only person who knows that she is a vampire is Lenore, the leader of the witch coven. But she doesn't know that Rebekah is an Original. She told Lenore her name is Fiona Tucker. It's the name of a childhood friend who passed away due to a fever. She plans to meet Lenore at the tavern that she owns. Maybe she can convince Lenore to let her help with the wolves. Klaus refused to let Rebekah train with the knights or hybrids. Even though she is an Original, Klaus still saw her as the fragile little girl who accidentally hurt herself when trying to pick up their father's sword. So she disguised herself as a man named Richard and snuck onto the knights training grounds. For years she studied swordsmanship under some of the most famous sword masters. The only one to realize who she truly was, was Marcel.

 _~Seventy-two Years Ago~_

It was late at night by the time Rebekah was ready to head back home from the training ground. Klaus was going to start wondering where she was if she did not return soon. She had decided to stay after everyone else left for the day to practice a bit more on her own. Since she was the only living soul in the area she decided to wash up at a nearby hot spring. Coming here late at night had become a favorite past time of hers. The quiet serenity of the springs was the only thing that made her forget about the loneliness she felt at home. Sure, she had her siblings, but what she truly wanted was a man who would love her.

As Rebekah started to relax she heard leaves crunching behind her. She quickly stood alert, expanding her senses as far as she could. Someone was coming from the directions of the horse stalls. She had foolishly thought she was alone and let her guard down. Now she was completely naked and dripping wet. Using her vamp speed she was able to make it to the tree where she had hung her clothes and put down her sword. She was able to put on a shirt that reached her mid thighs, and pick up her sword. When she turned around she saw, standing before her, Marcel Gerard. He was the human recruit who was hand selected by Klaus, and was personally training him. She had a chance to spar with him a few months back, and even though she was a vampire he still managed to disarm her and knock her down. Since then she had been keeping an eye on him, at first it was to learn the techniques he uses, but soon she started to look for him when they were on break. He had this charm that had all the humans, vamps, wolves, hybrids, and witches singing his praises. He would definitely make a great leader.

This was the first time she had seen him outside of the practice field, the first time he had seen her as a woman. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I think that should be my question to ask you. You do know this is the private training grounds for King Klaus's army?" Rebekah sees his gaze wander her body. Stopping for an extra second on her bare legs before coming back to her face. "This is no place for a lady to trespass. If the king hears about this he could have you killed."

"Your concern is touching, but I can take care of myself." She points her sword at him for emphasis. "Now if you could turn around and go back the way you came, I'll get dressed and take my leave."

Marcel just smirks. "That's a very nice sword you have there. From the way the moonlight reflects off of it I can tell it's made from the rare metal, blue iron. There are not many swords made out of it."

"So?"

"I've only ever seen one."

"Well, now you've seen two."

His smirk widened. "The gold inlay on the hilt is also very unique. So tell me, _Richard_ , what's your real name?"

Rebekah tried to keep her voice calm, but failed miserably. "I… I ha...I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Stop acting, I know you're Richard, in fact even if you did not have that sword, your eyes would have given you away."

"My eyes?"

"How could I not recognize the beautiful blue eyes that have been following me almost every day for the past few months?" She feels herself blush. "If I'm being honest I've been watching you too. When I held you in a brace hold back when we sparred, I could feel your breasts. I don't think you did a very good job of wrapping your chest that day."

"You… you knew for months?" He nods. "Why have you not said anything?"

"You're a fantastic fighter, why would I stop you from becoming a better one? I can only assume that your family doesn't want you to fight which is why you're hiding who you really are."

"Something like that." They stare at each other trying to figure out what to do next.

"Well… am I going to get a name?"

"You can call me Becca."

"Pretty." Her blush returns. "Well I have to go and I should let you get dressed so you can also go home." He turns to leave. "I'll see you later, _Becca_." After that, almost every other night they met at the hot springs. They would talk about anything ranging from fighting techniques, to their favorite food. Marcel would tell her about his sad childhood, how his mother had an affair with a married man, and then she abandoned him when he was three. The only thing he knew about his father was he was some rich nobleman who left his mother when she became pregnant. She told him about her siblings, but she was careful not to reveal who they really were.

Eventually their secret talks turned to secret meetings between lovers. The night they first made love was when she told Marcel who she really was. "I know." Is what he said.

"You know?"

"I've been to High Castle. I've seen the painting of you that Klaus has made." She pulls away from him.

"How long?"

"The first night I saw you here."

"And you still choose to be with me, knowing the stories of what my brothers have done to the men I love, especially Klaus?"

"I don't care. Right from the start I knew you were mine. You have become my happiness. Without you life has no meaning. My favorite place in the world is right next to you. Every time I see you I fall in love all over again. You're tha-" Rebekah puts her hand over his mouth giggling.

"Okay, I get it." She removes her hand and gives him a small peck on his lips. "I love you too." Another peck. "More than you will ever know." Marcel puts his hands on her cheeks and pulls her in for a deep kiss.

 _~Present Day~_

She has had many lovers over the centuries, but Marcel was the one she had loved the most. Rebekah could feel the tears threatening to fall thinking about him. It was soon after that night that Klaus found out about their relationship. She took a deep breath in and calmed herself down. Rebekah had promised herself that when she left Mystic Falls she would no longer cry over him. She is going to find someone who she will love even more.

It is just past mid day, so Rebekah gets ready and heads to Lenore's tavern. The walk takes about thirty minutes. When she steps inside she sees that there are a few people still here finishing their lunch. Lenore is at the bar talking to the only man sitting on a bar stool. When Lenore spots her she waves her up. "Fiona, I'm glad to see you." Rebekah smiles and walks up to the bar. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you, but it can wait when you are finished with your customer."

"Oh don't worry about him. He's an old friend who is visiting me while he passes through. Fiona, this is Malachai Parker." She turns to face the man sitting at the bar.

"Please, call me Kai." He says with a charming smile.

 _ **Templeton Kingdom - Stillward Dock**_

Bonnie and Stefan are at the bazaar trying to find everything they need for their journey to Starfall. Caroline was following behind them looking at all the things she has never seen before. She is drawn to a stall that has some of the most ornate fans she has ever seen. There is a large one in the middle that was fully open, and displayed a drawing of a beautiful maiden in the center. "Like it?" The stall owner asked.

"Who is she?"

"She is Princess Hayley Marshall. The most beautiful princess in the world, and one day, a great queen."

"How do you know what kind of queen she will make?"

"When she was born a witch prophesied that, she will bring Templeton into a new golden age."

"Caroline!" She looks to her left to see Bonnie running towards her. "I thought we lost you."

She gives her a reassuring smile. "Sorry, I got distracted." She links her and Bonnie's arms together and walks away from the stall of fans. "Where is Stefan?"

"Stuffing his face with fried dough."

"Fried dough?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like. They take a wad of dough, flatten it, fry it in oil, then cover it with sugar."

"That sounds delicious."

"Well then, we gotta go before Stefan eats it all." They both laugh imagining brooding Stefan surrounded by a mountain of fried dough. When they reach the food stall they see Stefan talking to a young woman who has a yellow scarf around her head making it so you could not see her face clearly.

"We also have this purple potato that we use to make a desert called potato cake."

"Potato cake? That sounds awful."

"It's actually really good. Of course it can't hold a candle to the _magical_ fried dough, but it's a close second." The woman laughs at him.

"Is he flirting?" Caroline whispers to Bonnie.

"I think so." She whispers back. "Stefan! I found Caroline." They go and stand next to him facing the unknown woman. For some reason the woman seemed really familiar to Caroline. "Who's your new friend?"

"Bonnie, Caroline, this is Hayley. Hayley, these are the friends I'm traveling with."

Something sparked in Caroline's mind. "Oh my Goddess!" She gasps. "You're the princess!" Hayley's eyes widen in surprise.

"What princess?" Bonnie and Stefan ask.

"The princess of Templeton Kingdom!"

"Shhh! Lower your voice."

"She's not the princess. Are you?" Stefan asks.

"Not here, follow me." She leads the group into a secluded spot behind the stalls. "Princess Hayley Marshall, nice to me you."

"Why is a princess in the middle of a busy street market without any guards?" Bonnie asks.

"I was in my room bored out of mind, so I decided to sneak out of the castle like I usually do to have some fun."

"Don't you get into trouble?"

"Nope. I have daddy wrapped around my finger. He never gets angry with me." She says with a smug smile.

"Daddy?"

"The king." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bonnie and Caroline give each other a quick look, they're thinking the same thing: Spoiled Princess. "So Stefan," She grabs his arm pulling him close. She whispers seductively in his ear "Do you want to meet him?"

"Him?"

"My father, silly." She chuckles.

"Uh… I would, but me and my friends have a long journey. We came to pick up supplies and then leave tonight."

"Oh come on. My father would love to meet you." She turns and looks at Bonnie and Caroline with a frown. "Your _friends_ can come too."

"I really don't-"

Her hold tightens around his arm. "Please! We have things at the castle you could use on your journey."

Bonnie decides to speak up. "Actually we have everything we need." She grabs Stefan's hand pulling him away from Hayley. "We should really be going."

"Bonnie's right." He says as the three of them start to back away towards the exit of the alley.

In an instant they see Hayley's mask of innocence fall and is replaced with one of anger. "Fine. The hard way it is." She raises her hand into the air and suddenly they are surrounded by guards. "Bring him to the castle. I don't care what you do with the other two." Hayley walks out of the alley leaving the three warriors surrounded.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Bonnie asks as she recalls all the battle spells she knows.

"I didn't do anything. I was minding my own business when she came up to me."

"Well you did something, maybe you put a love spell on her?"

"And how am I supposed to do that with me trying to do it!?"

"Guys!" Caroline shouts. "Now is not the time for this argument."

As the soldiers close in Bonnie mumbles a spell and she sends the soldiers flying backwards. "They're witches!" A soldier shouts. "Atticus!" Another one calls. A man in a red and golden cloak walks into the alley. Bonnie can feel the strong magic that is coming off of him in waves. He is no ordinary witch.

He raises his hand. "Somnum!" Everything turns black.

* * *

Somnum is Latin for sleep (I think, I used google translate).

Next Chapter: Bonnie and Caroline go through some character development. Klaus talks with Jonas Martin. Kol and Davina try to come up with a plan.


	11. Chapter 10

Hello, this chapter ended up being longer then expected.

I hope you enjoy it.

-The Darekening Heart.

* * *

 _ **High Castle - Freya's Garden**_

Kol and Davina quietly stood behind Freya as she made the potion to protect Davina from her blood being used against her. She picked up a small dagger, and the small bronze bowl which held a bluish green liquid. She turned to face Davina and handed her the dagger. "I need a small drop of your blood." Davina takes the it and pricks her right index finger letting a small drop fall into the bowl. Freya takes the dagger back and places it next to an unrolled scroll that sits in the middle of the table. The scroll has a drawing of an eight pointed star surrounded by eight symbols. Freya puts the bowl in the middle of the star. "O wend ykoo cing edwoerc purl, o poan trol jehi." Davina looks at her in confusion as Freya speaks a language she has never heard. Freya repeated the spell two more times. When she was done the liquid in the bowl ignited with a blue flame. "It's done." She turns and looks at Davina and Kol.

"What language was that?"

"An ancient language no one knows the name of. According to Glenda it was the first language, or at least the oldest we know of."

"Glenda?"

"The bitch who took Freya when she was young." Kol said with disgust.

"So, are you two going to tell me why I had to do this spell?" Kol remains calm and just gives his sister a look which says, mind your own business. She rolls her eyes at him and then looks at Davina. She looks anywhere but except Freya. She sighs and shakes her head. "Fine don't tell me, but be careful with whatever is going on." She looks at Kol "If you need help, I'm here."

Kol gives her a reassuring smile. "I know." He takes Davina's hand and walks out of the garden. She smiles looking at their intertwined hands.

"They're gone, you can come out now." Freya looks to her left to see Klaus step out from the shadows. "I'm shocked that you didn't just barge in and demand Kol and Davina tell you what they are planning."

Klaus gives her a blank stare. "Let's just say that something has come up that has me questioning my past actions. I'm trying a different approach for now."

Freya may not be as close to Klaus like Rebekah was, but she is very observant, and even though Klaus is hiding it very well she can still see the fear in his eyes. "Something happened at the Bennett Castle."

"I saw Abby Bennett's ghost."

"Really, what did she say?"

"She said, _'They lied to me.'_ "

"Who?"

"I think she means Jonas Martin."

"What did he lie to you about?"

"He told me that about some prophecy that the Bennetts would be our downfall."

"And you believed him?"

"He showed it to me. It was in an ancient book he found in some ruin while he was traveling. The thing is I now believe more than ever that the prophecy is true, just not the way he wanted me to believe."

"What do you mean?"

"Abby also said something about Zyair, who, will wake soon."

"Who is Zyair?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we'll find the answer in that book."

"We?"

"Yes, we. Rebekah has run off and Kol seems to be busy with whatever is happening with Davina. And I've already given Elijah a mission."

"And what might that be?"

"Hopefully another piece to the puzzle."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Right now Marcel and his men are guarding the Bennett Castle. I need you to go there and place a new barrier around it, one that will allow only you and I to enter."

"Okay."

"After you're done, you are going to look for the book that holds the prophecy, and steal it. My guess it is in Jonas Martin's home. I'll invite him here and while he is gone you will look for it. I want you to look it over and see what you can decipher."

"Sounds good, except for one problem, I have no idea what it looks like."

Kluas hands her a folded piece of paper. "I drew a sketch of it." She unfolds it. "It's a red book. The drawing on the cover is of black snake battling a golden dragon."

"I'll get ready and head to the castle now." Klaus nods and turns to leave. "Klaus," He stops and looks back. "Why do I get the feeling there is something you're still not telling me?"

"I told you everything you need to know." He then leaves.

Freya looks at the drawing of the book, something about a black snake and golden dragon fighting seems familiar to her. She vaguely remembers a story that Glenda told her when she was young about Qetsiyah. She remembers it had something to do with a great battle between light and dark, but she could not recall the whole story. She needed to get her hands on that book.

 _ **Kol's Study**_

Davina sits on the small couch as Kol is on his desk looking at his map. She takes the time to look around his room. She is surprised to find that it only had the bare necessities. A desk, a chair, a sitting area. The most surprising thing is the large bookshelf filled with books ranging from history to war strategies, mathematics to philosophy, and ancient religions to science. The books look like they have been read hundreds of times. When she was told of her marriage to Kol she had asked a maid to find information on him. The maid told her that he was very handsome and charming, the problem was he knew it. There were rumors that not only did he have lovers all over Mystic Falls, but also in all the neighboring kingdoms too. They said he uses his cock instead of his brain.

"Do you like to read?" Kol asks Davina when he sees her looking at his books.

"I do, but mostly romance novels, and sometimes a good mystery." She smiles. "I'm surprised you read these books."

"Why? Am I not smart enough?" He cocks an eyebrow at her.

"Oh… no, no I didn't mean it that way. I just heard that you spend most of your time with women… you know doing stuff."

"Are you calling me a man whore?"

"What!? Absolutely not! I just heard rumors that you have lovers all over the place."

"And you believe in those rumors?"

"Um…"

Kol starts to laugh. "You should see your face."

Davina blushes in embarrassment. "That's not funny!" She crosses her arms and turns her body a little so she is no longer facing him.

When he finally calms down he gets up and moves to sit in front her. "Look at me." She refuses to move. Kol gently grabs her chin and turns her head to face him. When he touches her, Davina feels a tingling sensation that goes down her spin, and makes her heart speed up. "I'm sorry. I was just having a little fun." He lets go of her. "The truth is I love to learn. Before, back when we were humans Ayana would teach us whatever she could. She always used to say that knowledge is power. For some reason that always stuck with me."

"Who was Anaya?"

"She was my mother's friend, and a Bennett Queen. So whenever I get the chance I try to learn something new." She gives him a soft smile. "But I am going to be honest with you. Those rumors you've heard about are not entirely false." Her smile falters. "I'm no saint, and I like to have a good time. Which usually involves drinking, women, and the occasional bar fight."

"I see."

Kol can tell she wants to say something. "You are aloud to speak your mind, Davina."

She looks back up. "When we… I mean _if_ we get married would you… would you still _have fun_ with women?"

"Truth?" She nods yes. "I don't know. I've never thought of myself as the, settling down and having a family kind of guy. That's more of a Finn and maybe an Elijah thing."

"Then why were you chosen to marry me?"

"I have no idea. Maybe Klaus thought we were a good match. You'll have to ask him." They sit in silence for a bit. "So, about the Wolf Lands, I know how we can get there."

"You're coming?"

"Of course, this is a dangerous adventure, you'll need a dashing prince to keep you safe."

Davina chuckles. "You do know I'm a powerful witch. They say one day I could be as powerful as a Bennett." She smirks.

"And yet you forgot that your blood could be used to curse you."

"Whatever, tell me your plan."

"Remember about the waterfalls that give Mystic Falls its name?"

"Yes."

"Well I'll tell Klaus that we will go there and stay at the winter palace for a while. But instead we will change course and go to the Wolf Lands. Do you know where exactly we need to go?"

"The wolf I need to find is a Southern Wolf."

"Fuck." Kol drops his head in his hands. "Of all the wolf packs in the world, it had to be that one. Actually why am surprised, of course one the warriors would come from that pack, they are the Bennett protectors after all." Kol gets up and starts to write something on a piece of paper at his desk. "Slight change of plans, before we go to Southern Wolfves we'll go meet Finn."

"Why?"

"I'm a Mikaelson, I can't just walk on to Southern Wolf territory. We'll need his help." When Kol was done writing, he folded the paper, put it in an envelope, and sealed it with wax.

"What are you doing?"

"Letting Finn know we are coming." He opens the window and softly whistles. A falcon flies down and sits on the window sill. Kol rolls the envelope and puts it in a tube attached to one of its legs. When he is done the falcon flies away heading towards Finn.

 _ **Klaus's War Room**_

Klaus was busy looking through all the files he had on Jonas. Abby had said they betrayed him, _they_. That means if Jonas did betray him, he was most likely not alone. He was trying to figure out who could be working with him. _"Maybe Greta?"_ Klaus thought. The first day he met her she had been eager to get into his bed, maybe it was a ploy to get close to him. The Martins were not a part of any coven, they worked solely for his family, but he did have connections with other witch families. He is really close to the Dubois family, but they tended to stay away from his family after the whole incident with Elijah and Céleste. Klaus groaned in frustration. He was getting nowhere and all he really wanted to do was kill Jonas Martin and be over with it. But the last time he killed first and then asked questions never, was a really bad idea. He closes his eyes and all he sees is a woman in a red dress with bright green eyes. That was another issue he was dealing with. Why couldn't he get her out of his head. Bonnie, the name that has been on his mind for the past couple of days. Something fluttered in the pit of his stomach, it was a feeling he had not felt in a long time.

"Ahem!" Klaus opens his eyes to see Aurora standing before him. "Do you know how long I've been waiting?"

He rolls his eyes. "Waiting for what?"

She fumes. "For you! I've been here for a while now and you have not visited me once."

"I never said I would come to you."

"Klaus!"

He slams his hands down on the desk. "Enough!" Aurora flinches and takes a step back. Klaus has never talked to her with that tone. "I don't know what fantasies you have concocted in your head, but let me make this clear. I never have and never will love you. When I fucked you it was to alleviate my boredom, but now, no matter what you do my boredom gets worse. Go. Home."

Aurora stares at him in shock. "You're… lying."

"I'm lying?"

"Yes." Aurora said in confidence when the shock wore off. "Greta! She made you say that!"

Klaus hangs his head. This conversation was becoming tiring. "That is ridiculous."

"It's the only thing that makes sense. I know we are soul mates, and Greta knows it too. She is trying to drive us apart."

"You're insane. Joshua!" A member of Klaus's personal guard came into the room "Escort Lady Martel to her room, and make sure she leaves tomorrow morning."

"Yes, you highness." Joshua grabs Aurora and drags her out of the room.

"Soul mates? What a ridiculous idea." Klaus said to himself, but green eyes briefly popped into his head at the thought of soul mates.

"I see you finally told Aurora off." Kol walks into the room and sits in the chair in front of Klaus's desk.

Klaus sits back down. "How is everything going with Davina?"

"Really good."

"I'm glad to hear."

"She is the reason I'm here. She wants to go to the winter palace for a bit. I was thinking maybe a week or two."

Klaus knows that Kol is lying. He and Davina are up to something and he is guessing that it has something to with whatever made Kol rush out of the Bennett Castle this morning. That means it's most likely related to what Abby told him. For now he'll let them go, but not alone. "Okay."

"Really?" Kol thought it would be a lot harder to convince him to let them go.

"It's a good way for you two to bond, but make sure you return in two weeks. The official announcement of your engagement will be at the end of this month, at a grand ball."

"Understood. We will leave tomorrow morning." Kol got up and left.

"Now look who's hiding in the shadows." Freya comes in and stands in front of him. "Is the castle secure?"

"Yes, only you and I will be allowed to enter. You do know Kol was lying to you?"

"Yes. Like I said, I'm trying a new approach. Do you have a way to track them?"

"Of course."

"Give it Joshua, I'll have him follow them and he will report back to me."

"Okay. What about Jonas Martin?"

"I've asked Jonas to come here to discuss business, he will be arriving tonight."

"And while he's here you want me to sneak into his house?"

"Yes, but Jonas has warded his home, it is protected."

"Oh please, you're talking to me, the Great Witch Freya. Jonas may be powerful, but he is nothing compared to me."

 _ **Wolf Lands - Finn's Base**_

Finn puts a hot cup of tea in front of Tyler. "It's not poison, I was just taught that when you have a guest over it's always nice to offer them something to drink." Tyler picked up the tea and took a small sip. "It's mint jasmin, my favorite."

"It's nice. Sooo… um, who do I have to meet?"

"Well first off I want to tell you, you are right. Klaus was tricked into killing the Bennetts. My brother and I tend not to get along very well. He does not like the fact that I try to control my bloodlust, and choose not to _let loose_ as he puts it. But he is family, and therefore I will do whatever it takes to protect him. It's a big brother thing. Anyways, a year ago while I was out hunting I ran into a familiar face, someone who I thought was dead." Finn gets up. "You've probably met him a long time ago." He walks out of the tent, and soon Tyler hears him return, but he is not alone. Next to him stands a dark skinned man, with a shaved head, and brown eyes. "This is Rudy Hopkins."

Tyler stands up really fast knocking the table over. "Impossible, Rudy died eighteen years ago!"

Rudy gives him a soft smile. "The last time I saw you, was the first time you met Bonnie." Rudy looks down sadly. "The only time you met her."

"How did you survive?"

"When the hybrids attacked, I wasn't home. I had gone to a nearby village to help them build a new bridge after the old one was destroyed due to flooding. By the time I returned it was morning the next day, my family was dead and I could no longer enter my home. I went back to the village and hid there for a year. While I was there I tried to find ways to kill Klaus. I wanted revenge, but the more I tried to learn about him the more I realized something darker was at play."

"Darker?"

"Jonas Martin, he was the one that convinced Klaus to kill my family. At first I thought it was because of jealousy and a way to get back at me. A thing not widely known is, before Abby and I met, Jonas was trying to court her. And by trying I mean failing miserably. One day my best friend, Kol-"

"Kol? As in Kol Mikaelson."

"Yes. As I was saying, Kol was going to meet with Sheila, the Bennett Queen at the time, and I begged him to let me tag along. I was twenty when I first saw Abby Bennett, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. To this day no woman can compare to her. I have no idea what she saw in me, but she agreed to my proposal. Jonas did not take it very well. He vowed to make me suffer." Rudy took a deep breath. "Looks like he succeeded."

"So the Bennetts were killed, because a guy can't take rejection?"

"That's what I thought for awhile. I started looking into him and everything surrounding him. That was when I found out about a dark coven."

"Jonas was part of a dark coven?"

"Yes, one that has been around for a very long time. They know how to hide themselves. For the last fifteen years I've been trying to find out anything I could about them. So far everything I found hasn't been much, like I said, they're hidden very well. This coven has many members, but there are five core leaders. Jonas Martin is one. There are two others that he interacts with. A siphoner, Kai, and a woman, Alicia."

"What's a siphoner?"

"A witch who can't use their own magic. They have to steal it from others. They are extremely rare. Because of fear of their ability most are killed at birth. I've tried to find out who Kai actually is, but no one knows his true identity. Alicia is a witch from the Arctic Lands. She was exiled from her coven when they found out about her sacrafficing witch children. They should have killed her in my opinion, but she was very powerful, and her mother was the leader of the coven at the time."

"What about the other two?"

This time Finn speaks. "Finding the identities of the last two have proven difficult. So far all we have found is the area where they are located. One of them is somewhere here in the Wolf Lands and the other is in Templeton Kingdom."

"So what's the plan?"

"Find the coven and kill them." Rudy says with malice.

 _ **Templeton Kingdom**_

Bonnie jolts awake. The last thing she remembers is failing to protect her friends from the powerful male witch. She looks around and realizes she is no longer in the alley behind the bazaar. She finds herself in a small room on a bed. The walls are bare and the light green paint is peeling. There is a small table next to the bed with a glass of water. She takes the glass and gulps it down as if she has been without water for days. There is also a small window, and Bonnie can see the sun setting. But when she was knocked out it was only mid day. That means she has been unconscious for hours. She needs to find Stefan and Caroline. She gets out of the bed only to stagger back on to it.

"Be careful" Bonnie looks up to see an older woman with short red hair standing at the doorway holding a tray with a bowl on it. "Your body is still weak from the spell Atticus used." She puts the tray down on the table. "This is a herbal soup. It will help with gaining your energy back." She picks up the glass. "I'll get you more water."

"Who are you and where are my friends?"

"Eat first. Then we will talk." The woman leaves and Bonnie picks up the bowl. As she slowly sips it she can feel her body regaining energy. "Here is some more water." She puts the glass back down on the table. "Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Your welcome."

When Bonnie is done with the soup she puts the bowl back on the tray. The woman picks it up and heads out of the room. Feeling better Bonnie is able to get up and and she follows the woman out into a small kitchen. "Are you going to answer my questions?"

"My name is Gabriella, and your female friend is over there." She points to a small worn out couch in front of a fireplace.

"Caroline." Bonnie rushes to her and leans down.

"Don't worry she is fine, because she is human the spell affected her more. She will need more rest. As for your male friend, Princess Hayley's personal guards took him. He is being held in the castle at the top of the north tower."

Boonie becomes angry at the thought of Hayley. "That bitch! What the fuck does she want with Stefan!?"

"She wants to marry him."

"What!?"

"After I brought you two here the princess's wedding was announced."

"She just met him!? How can they be getting married!?"

"The one thing you need to know about Hayley, she is a spoiled little bitch."

"Sounds like you know her personally."

"I used to be her maid. Because of what Atticus said when she was born, people treat her like she is the Goddess reincarnated. They all think she will be some amazing queen, but all she is, is a little girl who throws tantrums when she doesn't get her way."

"But why does she want Stefan?"

"Who knows, this is not the first time she has done this. Any man that she finds attractive she takes to her castle and plans to marry them. Give it a couple months, she will get bored and let him go, like always."

"I don't have a couple of months. I need Stefan."

"Why?" Bonnie tries to come up with some excuse as to not reveal who she truly is and what she and her friends are really doing. "Does it have something to do with the panther and dragon that are outside my house."

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise. "What!" She runs out of the small cottage to see Keeva and Amani sitting outside. When Amani spots her he runs up and rubs his head against her legs.

"Imagine how shocked I was when they just appeared outside my home after I brought you here. The dragon really scared me."

Bonnie sighs. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you, but there are some things I can't tell you."

"I understand, and you have nothing to apologize for. I chose to help you. I could have just left you in the alley, but then I would have been filled with guilt. So really I did this for myself, guilt is really bad for one's skin." Bonnie gave her a small smile.

"Bonnie!" Caroline shouted.

"Your friend is awake. I'll go get some soup for her."

They both get back inside. "Caroline." Bonnie goes and hugs Caroline who has sat up on the couch. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I thought we were going to die. Where is Stefan?"

"The bitch has her." Gabriella says as she hands Caroline a bowl.

"Who is she?"

"I'm Gabriella. I brought you two here."

"She helped us after that witch knocked us out."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea."

"You're going to save your friend." They both turned to Gabriella. "I don't know what is going on with you guys, but if there is something that you need to do, and you need your friend for it, then the only option is a rescue mission."

Bonnie knows she's right, but that means she might have to face Atticus again, and that scares her. When they were in the alley, Bonnie was lucky that she was able to get off that one spell, but when the other witch showed up she was frozen in fear. Her cousins have taught her how to fight not only with magic, but also physical weapons, they said witches should never rely solely on their magic. Practice was very different compared to the real thing and Bonnie felt unprepared. She was starting to have doubts about her abilities. If she can't protect her friends from a single witch, how was she going to protect the world from the darkness?

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Caroline asks concerned.

"What if…" Bonnie looks down. "What if I fail again?"

"Bonnie-"

"As soon as I was up against a witch I couldn't do anything, I froze. He was very powerful."

"So are you Bonnie."

"What's the point of power if I can't even defend myself, let alone protect the people I care about."

"Bonnie, because of you I was able to escape a forced marriage and now I am free to follow whatever path I choose."

"Caro-"

"And the path I want to follow is the one you're on." Caroline took a hold of her hands. "When we were in the alley surrounded by all those men, I was scared at first, but you and Stefan were there with me, and my fear lessened. Bonnie, if there is one thing I know about you, it's that fact you will go to any length to save the people you care about. We were both scared in that alley, but now we know what we are up against we will face our fears together."

Bonnie pulls Caroline into a hug. "You're amazing."

"So are you." Bonnie releases her. "So, what's the plan?"

"Okay, we know where they are keeping Stefan, the north tower of the castle, right?"

"Yes. I can draw you a map." Gabriella gets a piece of paper and a quill. "This is the northern wall. There is a small door that was used as the servants entrance hundreds of years ago back when the servant quarters were on the north side of the castle. The door is basically forgotten except by a few people. There will be no guard in the area. As soon as you enter the palace you will be in the northern courtyard. At night no one will be around except for one guard who walks the perimeter of the garden. It is pretty big so it should be easy enough to avoid him. Cut through the garden and you will reach the north tower. This is where things will get hard, Hayley will have the guards all around the tower making sure he does not escape."

"I could use a similar spell to the one Atticus used to knock us out, but I've only ever been able to take out two at most."

"Do you think we have time to stop by the ship?" Caroline asks.

"Depends, why?"

"When I was going through all the stuff in my father's lab I found dried blue devil flowers. I can grind them into a powder. With the powder all you have to do is blow it in their faces and it will knock them out for hours."

"Excellent, we will use that."

"Okay, after you take care of the guards on the ground floor you should see a door on the right wall, there is a spiral staircase on the other side. Take those stairs all the way up. The door at the top will most likely be spelled shut, since Stefan is a witch Atticus probably used a spell that will be very hard to break."

Bonnie smiles. "Legend says that a dragon scale can be used to increase the strength of a spell. I'll combine that with an unlocking spell I know and that should get us through."

"Are sure it's going to work?" Asked Caroline. "Like you said, it's a _legend_."

"I know it will." Bonnie said confidently. "Once we have Stefan I should be able to teleport us right outside the wall."

"Wait, if you know a teleportation spell how come you can't teleport us there?"

"I need to have seen the place I am teleporting to for it to work."

"Ah, I get it."

"Once we are out we run to the ship and leave."

"Sounds like a plan."

 _ **High Castle - Throne Room**_

It's late at night when Jonas Martin arrives. Klaus is sitting on his embellished golden throne when he comes in. "Greetings, my king." Jonas bows before him. "What can I do for you?"

"I am assuming you've heard about the barrier around the Bennett Castle."

"I have, sire. Do you wish for me to go to the castle and see what can be useful for you?"

"No, Freya will be in charge of all that. I have also asked her to reseal the castle so only her and I can enter."

Jonas raises his head in shock, but quickly hides it behind his calm mask. But it was not quick enough, Klaus saw the panic in his eyes. "My king, I can be very helpful when it comes to the the ancient grimoires the Bennets have collected over the years. It is my expertise after all."

"You seem to have forgotten that it was Freya who taught all about ancient languages and magic."

"Of course not. I meant that it would go a lot faster if the both of us were going through it together."

"No."

"But-"

Suddenly Klaus grabs Jonas's throat. "You dare question your king!" Klaus thundered as he tightened his grip.

"N..No, I..I I'm so..sorr..sorry." Jonas manages to choke out.

Klaus lets go and Jonas falls to his knees. He tries to take slow, deep breaths, but every time he inhales his throat burns. "I've recently been made aware of somethings that have me concerned." Jonas looks up at him. "The prophecy you told me about the Bennetts, I want you to go through every single detail about how you found it."

"My king," Jonas's voice sounded like a wheeze. "Why are you concerned? The Bennetts have been dealt with."

"That is my business." Klaus bends down, his eyes shifting from blue, to amber, then to black. "Tell me what I want to know, or I will have _you_ dealt with."

 _ **The Martin's Estate**_

Freya stood outside the front door to Jonas Martin's home. Getting rid of the magical wards surrounding the property was child's play. Sometimes Freya wondered why Klaus kept the Martin's around. He was a stupid man and his daughter was worse. Freya took her in as a student because she had potential, but soon she realized all Greta cared about was Klaus. Freya shook her head remembering all the women that had jumped into Klaus's bed. They all wanted the same thing, power and wealth. She never understood why he bothered to entertain them. She shook her head again, she needed to concentrate on the task at hand.

As she was about to open the door she heard what sounded like glass breaking. She quickly crouched down and went to the side of the house. Someone was here. Jonas was still with Klaus and Greta was staying at the castle. She takes a peek through the window. The room seems to be Jonas's office. It's filled with books, and loose paper is strewn on the floor. In the middle of the room stands a tall woman with skin and hair almost as white snow, and she is wearing a black hooded robe. Her back is to the window so Freya can not see her face. She watches as the woman looks for something in the office. "Where did that bastard hide it!?" The woman screams in frustration and finally turns around. Freya sees the scar on her forehead, the six pointed star in a circle. The same symbol that was found at the Silver Moon massacre. This was the witch that killed the Elena's pack.

Freya had to make a move, she needed information and this witch had it. She stood and held her hand out sending a fire ball through the window and hitting the white haired witch. Freya quickly entered the room through the shattered window and placed a paralyzing spell on her.

"Well, if it isn't the great witch Freya."

"Who are you?"

The woman laughs maniacally. "You're going to have to do better than that if you want information from me."

Freya flicks her hand and the witch screams as her right arm is broken. "Tell me who you are."

"You should just kill me." Another flick of Freya's hand and the witches left leg is broken. "You bitch!" Freya's stare remains unblinking. "I'm going to enjoy watching your family die! Darkness is coming, and when he comes he will kill you all."

"Darkness, is that Zyair." The witch's eyes widened in shock. "I'll take your silence as a yes. What were you looking for?" Freya pulls out the drawing that Klaus gave her. "Were you looking for this book?" The witch remains silent, but Freya sees the recognition in her eyes. "Jonas told Klaus that the Bennetts would be our downfall, that was a lie wasn't it?" Suddenly Freya is thrown back against the wall, the witch broke free of her spell. The room is suddenly filled with black smoke, and when it clears Freya is the only one there. The witch was more powerful than she thought.

Freya gets up, she still has a job to do. It seems the witch had already looked through the study, but could not find the book. Wherever the book was hidden Jonas must have put some type of magical protection on it. Freya closes her eyes trying to see if she can sense a protection spell in the room. After a few minutes she feels what she is looking for. She opens her eyes and walks over to the wall behind the desk. She moves her hand across the wall until she feels a small tingling sensation. She smirks. Maybe Jonas is not as stupid as she thought. He has cloaked a hole in the wall. She reaches her hand in and grabs the only object that's there. When she pulls her hand out she sees she is holding a red book with a black snake and golden dragon.

* * *

Next chapter: Bonnie and Caroline attempt to rescue Stefan, Freya tries to find out about the prophecy, and Rebekah finds herself in a dangerous situation.


End file.
